Summoning Something New
by FreedomJones
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia, Natsu Dragneel, and Happy had decided to take a mission in the possibility of being rewarded a rare golden key. They end up traveling to a strange place named Olympianus, where the people worship multiple gods. After discovering the reason for the mission, Natsu grows angry. I don't mean yelling but - you'll have to find out. Celestial!Percy
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartphilia sat in the Fairy Tail guild. She was complaining to Mirajane about how Natsu and Happy always broke into her apartment. She was going to continue when said dragon slayer barged into the guild hall. He made a straight path towards the celestial mage who sighed. "Yes, Natsu?"

"There's something we got to check out!" The pinkette said excitedly, bouncing over to the mission board. He scanned it quickly before ripping one off.

"Natsu," She sighed, rubbing her head. "I don't feel like taking another job. After the book one, I'm done for a while."

"Ah, come on, Luce! Look," He pointed at the paper in his hand. "It says here that possible award is a golden key!"

"What?!" She snatched the paper, looking closely. "It's not a Zodiac key.. I've never seen it before. It has a weird design to it, like waves.. Whatever! Let's do it, Natsu!"

"Alright! I'm all fired up now!" The dragon slayer blew fire in the air to emphasize his point. He took the mission, handing it to Mira who stamped it off. "Yo, Happy! Come on, we're taking a job!"

Happy flew over, munching on a fried fish. "Aye! Where are we going?"

"Um.. someplace between Clover. It has a weird name. I can't read it that well.. Oly...Olm..."

"It's Olympianus," Lucy said with one hand on her chin and the other on her hip. "I've only heard rumors about it's existence but if it's true..."

"Let's go then!" Natsu grinned brightly. "Let's get that key!"

"Right. At least we know it's just before Clover."

Aye!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow," Lucy, Happy, and Natsu looked up at massive golden gates. They towered a good fifteen feet over them and seemed to be decorated with multi-colored jewels. There were symbols on the sides; an owl, a helm, a lightning bolt, a moon, etc. When they saw a guard on the other side of the gate holding a bow, they quickly showed their guild marks.

"We're terribly sorry for not greeting you properly." An old man spoke, wringing his hands. "Bandits have been coming by destroying our sacred grounds and shrines. The Heavenly Gates had used to be open to all travelers until a group named Dragon's Mane came around and destroyed a shrine." He pointed to a group of people, citizens of Olympianus, who were trying to lift what seemed to be blue-green rubble. It shimmered in the light, appearing as if waves from the ocean graced it's surface. "That is the shrine of Neptune. Those thugs destroyed every bit of it."

Natsu clenched his fists, "Old man.."

The man blinked, "You may call me Jaruan."

"We'll get those jerks for you!" The pinkette said determinedly.

"That's right!" Lucy nodded. "What time do they usually come by?"

"8:50 at night." Jaruan answered.

"Looks like we'll be staying for a while, Natsu." Lucy told the dragon slayer who nodded with a thumbs up.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was 6:30, thirty minutes later, when Natsu and Happy decided to do a but of exploring. He held a hot bun wrapped in tissue in his hands while Happy held some fish, for once not eating it. The dragon slayer made his way to the destroyed shrine he saw earlier. It made him angry thinking that someone would destroy something others held sacred. He made his way over to the site, noticing how only a woman stood kneeling next to the rubble in front of another makeshift shrine to Neptune. In front of her was a bowl full of apples, bananas, oranges, bread, grapes; all offerings to the sea god.

"Hi," He spoke when the woman was done praying.

She glanced up, brushing a strand of long brown hair behind her ear. "Hello, my name is Saki. Have you come to pray to Lord Neptune?"

"Yeah. I'm Natsu." Natsu knelt, placing the hot bun into the bowl before lacing his fingers together to pray. Happy did the same, using his fish as an offering.

 _Hey, Neptune. My name's Natsu. I'm sorry about what happened to your shrine. Those guys are real bastards! I promise that I'll kick their asses and fix your shrine! I know, you don't know me but, please, trust me. They will pay for what they've done!_

Unknown to Natsu, the small shrine shimmered, giving off a tiny, barely noticeable, sea-green glow, before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, Luce," Natsu cracked his knuckles, standing in front of the Heavenly Gates. "You ready?"

"Yeah..." Lucy gripped the rings to her spirit keys as she looked in front of her. It was already dark out and the blonde could hear the crickets chirping and the owls waking up. "Where are they..?"

"What's this?" A voice said from their left. "So, this stupid place hired guards. Pathetic. We'll wipe you two out!" The man had dark blue hair that was spike up two inches above his head. His gray eyes had a maniac glow and he pulled his hands out of his dark cloak, showing a knife.

"There's your answer." Natsu grinned, lighting his fists on fire.

He looked at the other people gathered behind the guy. There were about twenty total. He noted that they had a guild mark, a dragon with a lance stabbed in its eye. They had their hands up, calling out magic spells which shot water and other types of stuff at them. He even thought he saw someone use his fart as a weapon. Yuck.

"Open, Gate of the Bull: Taurus!" Lucy shouted, holding her key out.

"Moo!" Taurus appeared out of a light before turning to Lucy. "Lucy, your boobs are looking moooore beautiful everyday!"

"Now's not the time, pervert! I need you to deal with these guys!" Lucy pointed at the bandits who were looking at Taurus in fear, awe, and slight disgust.

"Of course, Lucy! For the boooobs!"

"DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!"

Natsu sucked in fire from the first guys attack. He wiped his mouth and smirked, "Thanks for the grub, bastard. I'm all fired up!"

"AAAHHH! HE'S NOT HUMAN!"

"Moron!" The blue haired guy shouted. "He must be a dragon slayer or something!"

Natsu's face shadowed and he smirked at the group, slamming his fists together. His eyes turned red as he spoke, "I made a promise that I will make you pay for destroying that shrine!"

Lucy glanced over, confused. Promise? She decided to ask him later, focusing on Taurus's progress.

Natsu brought his hands to his mouth, "Fire Dragon: Roar!" His flame, fueled by his anger, plowed over the whole group. Taurus had the sense to jump away in time and stood next to his summoner. Luckily, the men weren't dead, only toasted. The Fairy Tail mages, along with some villagers, quickly tied up the dark mages.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy called to the dragon slayer after relieving Taurus from his duty. "You said something about a promise. What did you mean?"

Natsu pointed a thumb at the small make-shift shrine of Neptune, "I made a promise to him." He grinned. "I said that I would make these guys pay for what they did." His eyes widened slightly when he saw the shrine glow for a second almost in acknowledgement.

"Oh, I see!" Lucy smiled. "That's sweet of you, Natsu."

"Someone's in looooove!" Happy drawled, flying in front of them.

"SHUT IT, CAT!"

"Thank you," Jaruan came forward, hands behind his back. He adjusted his small blue hat, one the mages just noticed, and smiled warmly. "You are welcome to stay here for the night if you'd like. Your reward will be given tomorrow morning."

"We'd love to!" Lucy smiled. As she lied down in her bed, Lucy noticed from her window, Natsu placing a bun in a bowl in front of Neptune's shrine and praying. She shook her head. Natsu always seemed to surprise her.

* * *

Later in the morning, the Fairy Tail trio stood by the gates. Jaruan had met them there, handing them their fifty thousand jewels. "As a special thanks," The old man pulled out a golden key from his brown jacket. "This key is different from yours." He gestured to Lucy's celestial keys on her hip. "This allows you to summon Neptune himself. We are not sure if it is true but we would like you to take it."

"Oh, wow!" Lucy grabbed the key with stars in her eyes. "Thank you!" She carefully hooked the key on her ring with the others. She wasn't sure if she should place it by itself but she didn't have the stuff for that. She hoped that Neptune, if this was actually his key, wouldn't mind. "Ready to go?"

"Aye!"

"Wait, no." Natsu ran through the crowd towards the shrines. He knelt quickly in front of Neptune's and clasped his hands.

"Natsu..." Lucy smiled, slightly shocked. She didn't think Natsu would pray even more after last night.

 _I know you heard me last night and I wanted to say thanks. The villagers said they'd fix your shrine but I'll come visit from time to time. Would you like that?_

There was a warm feeling that washed over Natsu and he smiled with his eyes closed.

 _Alright, I will. Thanks, Neptune. Talk to ya later._

"I didn't expect you to pray more, Natsu." Happy said, landing on top of the fire mage's head.

"I was just saying thanks."

* * *

"WE'RE HOME!" Natsu kicked the doors to the guild open, almost immediately going to start a fight with Gray.

"Levy!" Lucy ran forward to her blue haired friend and showed her the key. "I got a new summon!"

"That's great, Lu! Have you made a contract yet?" Levy asked happily.

Lucy shook her head, "No, not yet. We just got it before we left the village."

"Oh, what village was it?"

"Olympianus."

"Olympianus?! You mean the mysterious village?! Holy crap, Lu! You're so lucky!" Levy sighed dreamily. "They have untold history just sitting in there!"

Lucy sweat dropped before smiling brightly, "Well, now we can visit there!"

"Really? You're the best, Lu! Now, you said you had a new summoning key?"

"Yeah. At least, I think it's a summoning key. The mayor wasn't exactly sure. He said that it summoned Neptune himself."

All talking in Fairy Tail stopped and everyone stared at the blonde. "Lucy," Makarov jumped off the top of the bar and stood in front of the girl. "Are you meaning to say that there's a possibility that your key can summon the sea god?"

"Mmhm!" Lucy looked down at the golden key. It's handle was carved with intricate waves, glowing a beautiful green. It seemed to sparkle whenever it moved, just like the ocean.

Natsu studied it before shaking his head, "You got it wrong, Old Man." He looked at the guild master before studying the key once more. "You're making it seem like there's a chance it can't. There isn't a possibility. That key can summon Neptune."

"How do you know this, my boy?" Makarov asked.

Everyone was now looking at the dragon slayer who didn't take his eyes off of the key. "He told me."

"Who did?" Gray questioned, sitting on top of a table shirtless.

"Neptune."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, guys, for that weird update. I don't know why it did that to chapter three but I'm going to redo it now. I hope I didn't lose any follows because of it. Anyways, please enjoy.**

 **-Jones**

* * *

"Neptune told you that Lucy can summon him?" Gray asked, incredulously.

"Yup!" Natsu finally tore his eyes away from the key to look at his rival.

"Alright..." Lucy glanced down at the key. It was golden in color and the handle had waves carved, shimmering in the light as it moved. There was an air around it, as if the power inside was humming. She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves, and held out the key. "I summon thee from the celestial planes! Come forth and bless us with your presence! Open: Gate of the Sea God: Neptune!"

A bell sounded for a moment before a flash of light appeared. Everyone watched, amazed, as the light subsided revealing a teenager with pure black hair. His eyes were closed, part of his left covered with a bit of his hair, and he wore a white button up shirt topped with a vest. He had black pants on and boots that had a small trident on the sides. His arms were crossed and he was silent except for the gentle hum that escaped from behind his closed lips.

Lucy jerked, realizing that the humming was the same rhythm she felt from the keys. It was soothing and quiet, calming her jittery nerves. She felt her shoulders lose their tension and saw the same with her guildmates.

"Hey, Neptune!" Natsu grinned, his own arms crossed. The mages were surprised by Natsu but, really, they shouldn't have been. Nothing could really faze the dragon slayer since he was already strange himself.

The god's eyes slowly opened revealing a bright and beautiful sea-green. They swirled with warmth and power and the Fairy Tail mages felt as if his his eyes were looking into their souls as they swept towards the fire mage. He smiled gently and tilted his head slightly in recognition. "Hello, Natsu."

* * *

"Hello, Natsu," The teenager's, the _god's_ , voice was smooth like velvet and was filled with power but there was no mistaking that warmth held there. He spoke as if he was talking to a friend or how a father would speak to his child. "Thank you for what you have done for me." He tilted his head forward in a small bow. "You have kept your promise, as said. I truly appreciate it."

Natsu laughed, "It was no problem! They were jerks for destroying your shrine anyway!" His grin turned into a small, worried from as he studied the god, "Are you okay? I mean, your shrine _was_ destroyed after all."

Neptune blinked before waving his hand, "It's alright. I'm fine. I wasn't physically tied to it luckily. _That_ , now, would have been bad." He stopped and looked at Lucy, as if just remembering something, "You summoned me, yes?"

Lucy looked surprised and nervous, "Ah, y-yes."

"I see," Neptune pushed himself off the table he sat on when he was summoned and stood in front of her. He stared at her, green clashing with brown, before kneeling. That was an action that earned gasps from all around. A god kneeling to a mortal? He looked up at her, eyes glittering, "I am to be in your service so long as you will have me." He put his fist on his chest and his eyes already held a protectiveness for her. A smile tug on his lips when he saw the shocked faces of the guild members and the rapidly reddening features of his summoner.

"Right!" Lucy nodded, clenching the key tight. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled at him as he stood. "Oh, how long can I summon you a week, Lord Neptune?"

Neptune waved a hand, "Call me Percy. I'd say that you can call me whenever you need." He gave a boyish grin that didn't make him seem all that unapproachable anymore. He simply looked like a sweet and caring teenager.

Makarov made his way forward, and cleared his throat. "I must say, welcome to the guild, Percy! My name is Makarov."

Percy blinked and glanced down. He smiled warmly at the small old man, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Makarov. You must be the master of," He paused, looking at Natsu's shoulder before back at Makarov. "Fairy Tail."

Makarov was only slightly surprised that the god had immediately pinpointed him to be the master. However, he _was_ a god after all.

A sound rumbled and Percy blinked again, looking down at his stomach, "Really?" He sighed, "We were just having a serious moment and you ruined it."

This caused everyone to start laughing and those who had lingering doubts to quickly join in. This god, however you looked at it, was a teenager through and through.

"Come on!" Natsu slung a hand over Percy's shoulder (slightly shocking some) and lead him over to Mira who stood behind the bar already preparing food. "Hey, Mira! Can you get Percy here some food? He sounds like he hasn't eaten in days!"

"I had two pieces of bread last night," He grinned knowingly at the fire mage who tried to hide in his scarf. "They were pretty good." His focus was suddenly directed in front of his when a steaming steak was placed on the counter. His eyes grew impossibly wide and bright as he started salivating. "Is this...Is this for me?"

Mira nodded, gently pushing the plate forward, "Please, enjoy!"

Percy grabbed his fork, digging into the steak ravenously but still managing to not make food flying like some mages (coughNatsucough). He put his head on the table when the empty plate was taken away, sighing in bliss, "That was the best food I have ever tasted. Seriously."

Mira giggled, a light pink dusting her cheeks, "Thank you."

"Hey, Percy," Lucy sat on the god's left and looked at him. "How come there isn't a power drain from summoning you?"

"Hmm..." The raven haired god put his head on his chin and looked at her, "I'd say it's because I'm using my own power to stay here instead of like your summons, like Aquarius or Cancer. Take it like this, if you summon me with the key, I'll appear but instead of using your power to stay I would be using my own. Understand?"

"I think so..." Lucy nodded. "Oh! You live in the celestial world, right?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You mean, you don't know? You were the one to summon me saying something like: I summon thee from the celestial spirit blah blah blah something or whatever."

People around him sweat dropped. That was definitely something a teenager would say.

"Something like that," Lucy laughed. "I wasn't sure because I've never summoned a god before."

Percy nodded, "I see. Well, I live there now after the old celestial spirit dude invited me, lucky you, but I used to live in another place for gods. It was really lonely. I was all by myself. There was no one to talk to or play checkers with. It was lame." He shook his head, "Anyway, you were going to ask a question?"

"Right. Since you live in the celestial spirit world, do you know any of the the Zodiac spirits?"

For a split second, Percy's eyes flickered to Loke who was watching him carefully before looking back at Lucy's brown orbs. "Well, not exactly," He could see from the corner of his eye, Loke's body losing its tension. "We've never really interacted with each other. I was always by the king's side or at the lake." He shrugged, "Sorry, I know who they are but we've never met."

"That's okay. I was just wondering." Lucy smiled brightly, a tad bit disappointed. She was really hoping to hear about how the other spirits were like.

Percy's eyes drifted past his summoner and to Gray who was sitting at a table, talking with Cana. Something caught his eye and he pointed at it, "I want one of those."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Okay, I know this update is really late but there is a reason. Tomorrow I was going to post this chapter but my flight to Seattle, Washington just so happens to be scheduled then. When I arrive there, after taking two flights, I will be with my family so I will ,most likely, not be updating for a day or two. My grandparents, who I call g-parents, live there as well so this will all be...different. I'm also moving to another country (Japan! Jealous, you otakus?) so if I don't update for a long while, it's because I'm settling in. Don't worry, I will let you know ahead of time before I drop off the face of the Earth. Thanks, if you read this.**

 **-Jones**

 _xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _"I want one of those."_

Gray stopped mid-sentence when he felt people's gazes on him. He looked over to see curious sea-green orbs looking at him, "What? Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Apparently," Macao leaned on the bar and looked over at the ice mage," You have something Percy here wants."

"Wait. Wait," Percy waved his hands in front of him and shook his head side to side, "It's not just him. You all have something I want." He turned to Lucy and tilted his head, "Can I have one?"

Lucy looked confused, "Uh..what? Have one of what?" She yelped when, suddenly, the celestial spirit was holding her hand. "Percy?"

Percy lifted up her hand and pointed to the pink Fairy Tail symbol, "This. I want one of these."

Suddenly, everyone's faces broke out into grins. They looked at each other, some even knocking their beer mugs. Well, it probably wasn't everyday when a god asks for their guild symbol.

"You...want the Fairy Tail symbol?" Lucy asked in part disbelief. Why would he want that if there was always a chance their contract could be broken?

"Well, you're a member of this guild," He tilted his head towards Natsu, "I've grown rather fond of him, and I'm pretty sure you plan on staying in this guild for a long while." His eyes stared into her own, "Right?"

"Of course!" Lucy grinned and gave a nod. "You have to ask Master if it's okay first. I'm cool with it."

Percy nodded, "Good. I wouldn't have gotten it if you weren't." He grinned brightly.

"Why's that?" Cana asked from her spot. She had placed down her barrel of alcohol for a moment.

"Well," The spirit tapped his chin. "Lucy is my master. What ever she wants, I will make sure it happens. That is unless it's something absolutely horrible or she annoys me. Although, even if she did, I would never leave her when she's in danger." He turned to his summoner with dark eyes. "You do something evil and I _will_ make sure you are punished. If the Celestial King thinks he gives harsh punishments to his spirits, mine are ten times worse," His mouth morphed into an evil grin. "And he would ban the spirit to the human world...forever. That said," His eyes brightened and he smiled cheerfully, "Be a good girl, Master."

Lucy shivered in her spot while others were frozen in terror. They were glad he was on their side. Just his glare alone terrified them. He was like Erza. They didn't even want to know what he was like with his magic power. "R-right."

"You say you want the Fairy Tail symbol," Makarov stood in front of Percy again. "Look me in the eyes."

Everyone in the guild, besides Natsu, were surprised by Master's boldness. They knew the old man was powerful but to order a god? Natsu wasn't surprised and only watched (for once) silently. His eyes were narrowed but he made no move to speak. He knew that Percy wasn't like those power hungry people he had met despite only knowing him officially for one day. The god seemed loyal to a fault, and he seemed loyal to Lucy. It made sense that, in turn, he would be loyal to the guild she loved.

As Natsu thought, Percy met the man's eyes without showing any anger at being ordered by a mortal. There was silent as Makarov seemed to be looking for something. Finally, the guild master nodded, "Mira, get the stamp."

People started smiling and Natsu gained a giant grin, high-fiving Happy. Percy was officially a member of the guild and a good guy in their books.

Percy sat next to Makarov on the top of the bar, watching as everyone drank and laugh, "Tell me, Makarov." He looked at the Wizard Saint from the corner of his eyes. He held a mug of juice, moving it around gently and causing the liquid to calmly circulate. "What did you see?"

"You're a good person." The master began, not looking over while he spoke. "You are loyal and caring but you hold a darkness deep within you." He finally met the god's eyes, "But that doesn't mean we here don't carry our own. You are now a member of Fairy Tail, Percy. Welcome to the family."

Percy's eyes twinkled as he smiled, bringing his cup to his lips. "It's good to be a part of it," He murmured, watching fondly as Lucy shouted at Natsu, who held Gray's pants, for knocking her over. He looked up when Mira stood with the stamp.

"I'm sorry it took so long," She smiled. "I seemed to have misplaced it the last time I used it. Now, where would you like the symbol and what color?"

Percy stopped, bringing the mug down as he looked to the side in thought, "Hmm... Can I have it here?" He pointed just above his left collar bone, right on the side of his neck for everyone to see. He moved some of his hair away from the spot since it was getting pretty long. It was almost to the base of his neck, "I'm thinking..." He suddenly gained a far away look, "Can you make it gray?."

"Mmhm. Of course! Why gray though?" Mira asked curiously even as she placed the mark as desired.

"It reminds me of an old friend," Suddenly, his sunny grin was back and he let the hair fall back into placed, covering the back of it only slightly, "Excuse me, but I'm afraid I must save my master." He waved, before suddenly dashing forward, sweeping Lucy off her feet in time for Elfman to skid past where she stood. "You should be more careful, Master." His grin was almost mocking, "You could get hurt."

"Thanks," The blonde rolled her eyes as she was let down. "Although, you could have came earlier when Natsu practically plowed into me."

"Master..." Mira had he thumb on her lips in worry as she watched Percy interact with everyone. "His smile was fake..."

"He's hurting, Mira," Makarov took a swig of his beer. "He is still in the process of healing. In time, his smiles will become true."

"Yes, Master."

"WE GOT BAD NEWS!" Loke shouted as he slammed the doors to the guild hall open. He had ran away when Lucy and Percy had gotten too close. "It's Erza...She's on her way here!"

"WHHHHAAAAAATTTT?!"

"I bet she heard about Mount Hakabe," Cana muttered to Macao who gained a worried look.

"Are you serious? Oh, man, I'm screwed."

"Oh, wow," Lucy watched as everyone started mumbling to themselves, sweat pouring down their bodies. "Just mentioning her name freaks them out."

"It seems that way," Percy nodded, arms crossed, standing by her side.

"Well, Erza's the strongest female wizard we have in Fairy Tail," Mira explained as she cleaned a glass.

"Is that so?" Percy asked while Lucy was in awe by that statement.

Before Mira could speak again, footsteps could be heard causing the guild to turn into small murmurs. People looked nervously at each other while Macao's partner said shakily, "Yup, that sounds like Erza."

Lucy and her summon watched as a long haired redhead walked in carrying a large horn over her shoulder. She wore silver armor with the Fairy Tail symbol over the heart, a blue skirt and brown boots. Her shimmering hair cascaded down her back and her brown eyes looked around sharply. Lucy looked amazed, "Oh, wow. She's beautiful!"

Erza slammed the horn down and someone spoke up nervously, "H-hey, Erza. What'cha got there?"

"It is a horn of a monster I slew. The locals decorated it in my honor," She shot a dark glare at the person, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"N-no, not at all!"

Percy chuckled, shaking his head as Erza started to chew everyone out.

"Wow, she's really tearing into everyone," Lucy muttered as she watched the redhead.

Mira giggled, "That's Erza for you."

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" The requip mage asked, turning to see the two mages with their arms around each other doing a little dance.

"H-hey, Erza..." Gray said weakly, "Me and Natsu are just being good pals."

"A-aye..." Natsu agreed, sweating.

"WHY'S NATSU TALKING LIKE HAPPY?!" Lucy shouted in shock, causing her summon to look at her with surprise. That girl had a pair of lungs on her, that's for sure.

"Natsu challenged Erza to a fight when they were younger," Mira explained happily. "And she beat up Gray when she found him walking around without any clothes."

"And she beat up Loke for hitting on her," Cana added from around her barrel of beer.

"Even the best of friends tend to lock horns every now and then," Erza smiled knowingly.

"I wouldn't say we're the best of friends..." Gray murmured looking away.

"I need your help. I've heard some rather distressing news while I was out on a job and I want you two to come with me. You are the most powerful wizards I know."

 _'Me and him..'_ Natsu glared at the ice mage who was doing the same.

 _'On the same team?'_

"Natsu, Erza, and Gray on the same team?" Mira gasped, staring at the mages with wide eyes, "This could be the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen!"

Percy studied the group with a smirk, "Things just got interesting."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait but, as I said, I had two flights to go on yesterday and I was dead tired. So, I'm adding the fifth chapter now and possibly another because you guys had to wait. So, please enjoy this chapter and please bare with me.**

 **-Jones**

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know why she wanted _you_ to come along," Natsu grumbled with his arms crossed, glaring at his rival.

Gray rolled his eyes, "Like I want to be here on a mission with _you_." He sighed to himself. "Look, Erza wanted me to come so here I am. I don't know why she thought it was a good idea to bring _you_ along."

Lucy smiled nervously, hands up in a calming manner, "Now, come on, guys. Erza doesn't want you guys to fight."

The two turned towards the blonde and Gray spoke, "Why are you here?" It wasn't in a rude manner, more like he was curious.

"Mira asked me to come along to keep you two from fighting," The girl answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're not doing a good job at that," Happy stage-whispered from her left.

"OH, SHUT IT, CAT!"

"Okay, I get that but why are you here?" Gray questioned, looking at the god.

Percy glanced at him with a raised brow, "Lucy is my summoner."

"Well, I know that but why are you _here?_ Can't you stay in the Celestial Planes or whatever?"

The god tilted his head, "I _could..._ " He grinned at him, eyes closed, "But I'm bored!"

The others sweat dropped but turned at a girl's voice. "My, this is a surprise." Erza came in tugging a large load of luggage. She turned towards Natsu and Gray, I'm glad you two aren't fighting."

"So much luggage!" Lucy gaped.

Erza looked at the raven haired 'teen' next to the celestial mage. Her eyes immediately zoomed in on the gray Fairy Tail symbol on his neck, "Are you a new member of the guild?"

"Yes'm," Percy grinned. "I hope to be a member for a long time!" He gave a peace sign before calming down slightly, "I'm actually a celestial spirit. Lucy's my summoner. I'm staying in the guild as long as she's a member."

Erza nodded, "And what spirit are you?"

"I'm the sea god, Neptune!"

In Erza's mind, her vision of Neptune had always been a tall, muscular tan man with a long flowing gray beard and hair that reached his shoulders. He would have an icy stare, a hard grip on a trident as he stared down at the mortals in his turf. This child was about 6'1, lean and tan. His hair was windswept and a charcoal black. His hair reached the base of his neck and to his brow, though most was swept towards his left eye. His eyes were a color she could never had imagined. They were green with gold, orange, brown, silver, and purple swirls. She even thought she saw some ruby red inside. They were never the same shade, always changing like the ocean waves. She traced her picture of Neptune to the bubbly boy in front of her. If it wasn't for his eyes, Erza would have laughed at the thought of this teenager being the god of the sea.

The requip mage tilted her head forward in a small bow, "I apologize for my rude behavior. You may strike me now."

Percy blinked at her before walking towards her. He bent forward so he could look into her shocked brown eyes, "I'm not going to hurt you, dummy," He laughed, flicking her forehead. "You're a member of Fairy Tail," His face broke out into a wide grin. "That makes you my friend!"

Erza nodded, a smile tugging on her lips, "I see." She looked at Lucy, "And you're his summoner, Lucy, right? I heard that you slayed a monkey with only you're pinky finger/. I look forward to working with you."

Lucy's smile twitched as she sweat, "Uh, that's not...exactly what happened..." She turned to her spirit, "Are you ready to go?" She looked at his outfit, "Do you need to change?"

Percy looked down at his clothes, "I suppose I should change. Please, excuse me." He disappeared in a golden light indicating that he went back to the celestial planes.

"Let us be off," Erza said and they bought tickets for a train. They sat together, Lucy on Erza's right with Natsu and Gray across from them, Gray being by the window. Next to the girl's was an empty space for Percy when he returned.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Gray demanded, arms crossed even as he stared out the window. Natsu was grin, moaning and clutching his stomach.

"I'll explain when Lucy's spirit returns," Erza spoke patiently towards the ice mage.

"My name is Percy Jackson."

The four mages turned to see Lucy's celestial spirit sitting at Erza's left with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He wore a burnt orange sleeveless shirt, collar deep to show his collar bone. His legs were crossed and he still wore his black pants. "You know, it's kind of nice not having to pay for my ticket," The god nodded, pulling out a lollipop as if he didn't just appear out of no where. "Saves me a lot of money." He looked up at them, "What? Why are you all staring at me?"

"YOU SHOULDN'T APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE!" Lucy blinked when a small wrapped chocolate landed in her lap, "What?"

"You should..." Percy stifled a laugh, "You should eat this, you're not yourself when you're hungry.." He dissolved into a fit of giggles. He caught his breath when he saw their confused faces, "It's a.. It's a maaajor inside joke. Like, a fourth wall inside joke."

Erza ignored him, "As I was about to explain, I overheard a dark guild talking abou-"

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Percy's eyebrows were creased in worry as he watched the pink dragon slayer moan in pain, his face turning an interesting shade of green.

"He gets motion sickness," Gray provided. "He's lame that way."

"Oh," Percy pouted and looked at Natsu again. "It's because you're a dragon slayer right?" He blinked when the pinkette looked up at him confused, "Oh, okay. You don't know. Well, I'll just tell you my theory," The god expertly ignored Erza's glare for being interrupted and kept up a smile. "Since you're a dragon slayer, it's in your blood to travel by wings." He pointed at Happy, "My guess is that you're okay with Happy helping you travel. It would make sense, in a way." He winked, poking the dragon slayer's nose. "So, don't feel bad, Fire Dragon. It happens to other slayers, I'm sure." He suddenly blinked when the pinkette suddenly grabbed his hand, pressing his forehead against his skin.

"I didn't feel sick when you poked me," Natsu explained, suddenly shy. He went to let go of the god's hand, remembering the it was a _god_ he had grabbed onto.

The hand shot forward, grabbing his shoulders. Natsu blinked when he was pulled forward, his head clear to think when the raven haired boy touched him, and seated next to Percy who had taken his seat. His head was lent against the spirit's shoulder. Natsu found him warm, but not too warm, and it soothed his nerves. He tried to fight it but he found himself drifting off.

Percy chuckled when he felt Natsu's breathing even out, signaling that he fell asleep, "I'm sorry, Erza." He looked up at her, "You may continue. I was just worried for our little fire dragon."

"You sound like a dad," Gray laughed. "And Erza's the mom or something."

"Or a brother," Lucy added, giggling.

Erza's face was slightly red but she cleared her throat, "Back to business. I overheard some dark mages speaking about an object called Lullaby. They seemed to be planning on using it to cause trouble. They said that they were planning on unsealing it for a man named Erigor. I can only assume that he is their leader."

"Lullaby..." Lucy murmured, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it, Lucy? Do you know what it is?" Gray asked.

She looked up at her spirit. His eyes were grave and she knew that her assumption was correct, "I've only heard rumors but... Supposedly, Lullaby is used to lull it's victims to their death."


	6. Chapter 6

Erza growled while Gray looked outraged, "Who would dare use something so awful?!"

Percy seemed to be the only calm one, "I do believe you were about to tell us that."

Erza nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself, "Yes, of course. I apologize. I already told you about Erigor, yes?" At their nods, she continued, "He is the leader of the dark guild, Eisenwald. It is a guild that only takes assassination jobs."

Percy shook his head. Oh, how humans sometimes never changed. Things weren't as different as he thought. He remained quiet as his master and Gray spoke. He looked to his right, Gray on his left, where there was empty seats. He contemplated sitting over there with Natsu so that the dragon slayer was comfortable but vetoed the idea. Erza would think that he wasn't listening and he did not want to come off as rude. He already interrupted her enough as it was.

As he focused back onto the conversation, Percy realized that the topic changed to the group's magic powers. Lucy had made a comment about how Gray's Ice Make magic was beautiful and Happy had to make it creepy by stating that Erza's was better because she made her enemies bleed. He jerked from another one of his day dreams when someone called his name, "Yes, Master?"

The blonde gave a small smile, "I asked you what exactly is your magic power. I know that you're the sea god so your power has to revolve around water."

"That is correct, Lucy," Percy gave a gentle smile. He closed his eyes in thought, thinking about how to answer. He opened his eyes when he found the answer, "Well... I can breathe underwater, get healed by water, and move the water." He shrugged, "It's not all that great, really."

The two girls nodded while Gray did not. He felt that the god was down playing his power. He didn't doubt what he said but he felt that the god could actually be quite scary while using it. Maybe that's why he didn't go into detail. He must have wanted to seem normal to the group and Gray could respect that. He would keep his thoughts to himself.

"It appears that we have arrived," Percy spoke. He made no move to get off as the girls and Gray did. They did not seem to notice his lack of movement. He felt as if something was going to happen and it involved his favorite dragon slayer (he didn't know any others). So, he did not say anything as the group left the train, even if one was his summoner, the one he was to be most faithful to.

Lucy may be his summoner... but Percy was loyal to Natsu first.

* * *

Natsu groaned and opened one eye when he heard someone speak to him. He didn't really understand what the guy was saying until he insulted his guild. It didn't matter if he kicked him in the face. He remained silent but his gaze was fierce, a different kind of fire burning inside. No one insulted his nakama. No one. He growled, standing up with fists aflame, idly noticing a green necklace around his neck just over his white scarf. "What did you-umpf!" His face turned green from motion sickness and his flames went out.

Kageyama laughed, "What was that? That was pathetic!" He gained a steely look in his black orbs, "Don't insult me." The train jerked and a wooden flute with a skull head rolled out of his bag. He cursed, hoping the motion sick dragon slayer did not notice.

Natsu looked down again at his necklace and his eyes widened when it melted into water, appearing next to him in the form of Percy Jackson. "Percy? What-"

"No time," Percy interrupted gently. "The train will only be stopped for a short moment."

"Oh, crap!" Natsu jumped out of the train, followed by Percy, who seemed much more graceful with his hands in his pants pocket.

* * *

"Hey..." Gray stopped walking, looking over at the empty tracks. "Where's Percy and Flamebrain?"

Lucy shouted in surprise while Erza cursed herself, "How could I be stupid?!" She bowed her head, "I need one of you to-" She stopped herself, remembering Percy's words, _'I'm not going to hit you. You're my friend.'_ Instead, she walked to the emergency break, pulling the lever. "My guildmates are on that train," She tried to explain to one of the employee. "It had to be stopped."

The group took a magic four-wheeler, catching up to the train in time to see Natsu and Percy jump out. Natsu crashed into Gray who was on the roof while Percy grabbed the edge of where Gray was, swinging himself so he landed on the ground safely. He steadied himself when the momentum tried to pull him forward.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" Erza questioned as Percy helped the dragon slayer and ice mage up.

Natsu nodded, accepting the help from the god, "This weird guy attacked me. He said he was from Eisenwald or something- OW!"

"You IDIOT!" Erza shouted, scaring Lucy and Gray. "Those are the people we're after! Weren't you listening at all to what I have been saying?!"

Natsu clutched his head as he stared at her confused, "What are you talking about? This is the first time I've heard of this!"

Erza looked over with a dark glare when she heard Percy chuckle softly. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

Percy gave her an easy going smile, as if he had no care in the world, "I'm afraid, Fire Dragon was asleep at the time." He kept smiling, only changing it to one that showed that he wasn't judging her, "I will update Natsu on the situation."

Erza nodded, feeling somewhat foolish, "Yes, of course." She turned to Natsu and pulled him into a hug, banging his head against her armor, "I apologize for leaving you, Natsu."

Percy pouted. It was childish of him but he was feeling left out. He made his eyes impossibly wide and caught Erza's attention.

She seemed to realize what was wrong, for she gave the god a small smile, pulling him in a hug. He didn't think it was painful, having been through worse. "I apologize for leaving you as well, Percy."

"Apology accepted!" Percy chirped happily. "Let's go that way!" He pointed at the direction where a group was crowded around the train station.

"What's going on?" Erza demanded, holding a employee by the front of his shirt.

"Wha-"

Apparently, he didn't answer fast enough for Erza smacked her head against his, knocking his out. She moved onto another who suffered the same fate. The third employee had seen what happened and spoke fast, not wanting to be knocked out.

"There's a dark guild inside the station! They took over the whole place!" He sighed with relief when the redhead thanked him, releasing her hold on his shirt and commanding her friends inside. Only one of them looked back at him, a raven haired teen with the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. Time seemed to stop as there eyes locked before the boy smiled gently, one that warmed the employee up. The man nodded and watched as the boy turned back, talking to his friends once more.

* * *

"What happened?!" Lucy gasped, looking at the bodies of Fiore soldiers, beaten up and bloody.

"My guess is that they got in Eisenwald's way," Happy answered, flying next to the blonde.

"That's horrible!"

"Come on," Gray said, walking up the stairs, stepping over the unconscious bodies. "They're up here."

Percy remained quiet, studying the area and acknowledging the number of humans he could sense upstairs. He followed behind Lucy who was holding Natsu. He lifted Natsu up, surprising his master who nodded in thanks.

"Erigor!" Erza shouted as they entered the upstairs room, faced with Eisenwald members. She glared heatedly at the silver haired man who only grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Erza, Gray, and Lucy glared at the guild of dark mages in front of them. Percy only stared, eyes blank, with a lollipop in his mouth. He kept his hands in his pocket before turning around, facing his back to the enemy. He made eye contact with a surprised Erza and tilted his head, earning a nod.

"We're Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Lucy shouted determinedly, not noticing the exchange, and pointed at the group.

Erigor sneered, using his wind magic to fly up next to a window, "You take it from here. I'll just go play the flute. Show these no-name flies... the dark power of Eisenwald!"

"Are you running away, Erigor?!" Erza growled, shouting at the man.

"Dammit!" Gray shouted. "He's gone into the other block!"

"Natsu! Gray!" The requip mage whipped her head towards the two, "You two go after him!"

"Huh?!" The two boys said in unison, shocked.

"If you can combine your powers... not even Erigor should be able to stand against you!"

"Hrm..." As Erza kept talking, the rivals glared at each other.

"Lucy, Percy, and I will find a way to manage here!"

"Find a way... Two girls against all of them?!" Lucy shouted, forgetting that Percy was there.

"Erigor intends to use this station to broadcast the cursed spell song!" Erza continued, "We have to do everything we can to stop that from happening!" She looked over at Natsu and Gray who were still glaring at each other, "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"O-Of course we are!" Natsu and Gray shouted together, acting like good friends once more.

"GO!"

"AYE, AYE!" The pair ran off, their arms still over each other's shoulders.

"And the most powerful team breaks up..." Lucy murmured.

"Two of them ran away," One Eisenwald member spoke.

"Maybe they're trying to run after Erigor!" Another added.

"I'll stop them and bring them back!" A member, Rayule, shouted, using his magic, which looked to be dark rope, to swing to the second floor.

"I'm going too!" Kageyama shouted with his hand on the floor. "I've got a score to settle with the pink-haired guy!" He disappeared through a shadow on the floor.

"Look at that!" An Eisenwald member, Byard, shouted in surprise. "Rayule and Kage have gone all beligerent! I don't get it! Dancing with these little girls looks like so much more fun!"

Karacka didn't look at his friend as he spoke, "They're doing this to help the mission! That's more important than your likes and dislikes. Don't forget there's also that guy in the orange shirt!"

"Once we take care of these guys, we'll go after Erigor, too," Erza told Lucy and Percy who nodded.

"What can two little girls do?!" Someone laughed. "But they're two pretty little girls, huh?"

"It'd be a shame to kill them!" Another added.

"Let's capture 'em and sell 'em!" A third said.

"Wait! Wait!" A fourth said with his tongue hanging out. "That's only after they do a fairy strip show for us!"

"YOU SLIME!" Erza shouted withe her fist out.

"Being so cute is a curse, right?" Lucy said, sparkles around her.

"Lucy!" Happy shouted, flying in front of her face. "Come back to reality!"

"Let just one more insult to Fairy Tail pass your lips..." Erza requiped her sword, her fiery red hair flying around her as she gave them an icy glare, "...And I can't promise that you'll live to tomorrow!"

"Oo!" Percy murmured in excitement, his mouth forming an 'O', as he clapped his hands once.

"She brought out her sword!" Lucy said in awe. "Her magic sword!"

"That's no big deal!" A man yelled in an arrogant way.

"We've got magic swords all over our guild!"

"Let's peel off her armor, guys!"

Erza ran forward, slashing and hacking at anyone who was unlucky to feel her wrath. They didn't even had time to scream.

Others ran towards Lucy who looked at Percy, "Percy! I need your help! Beat these guys up!"

"Ha!" An Eisenwald member laughed. "Like that weakling can defeat us! He was dead the moment he turned his back on us!"

Percy tensed in his spot, "Weakling..." He murmured darkly. He turned around, sea-green eyes darkened, like waves crashing hard against the shore. He kicked out his leg, nailing the man on the side of his head, sending his flying into the wall, "DO I LOOK LIKE A WEAKLING TO YOU?!" He had a fire behind him and he laughed maniacally, "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!"

Lucy gulped, seeing the dark look, "Wow, he's seriously mad..."

"Aye! He is!" Happy chirped unhelpfully, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted, making the girl jump. "Follow those members! They're going to try to stop Natsu and Gray!"

"M-me...? I don't kno-"

"GO!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Lucy took off, followed by Happy who flew at her shoulder making weird comments.

"Half and half?" Percy asked, his smile on his face as if there was not a battle about to go on.

"I suppose..." Erza said, giving a fake sigh. She tried to hide a smile at the easy going look on the god's face that made everyone nervous.

"Is he insane?!" Someone whisper-yelled, "It's like he doesn't feel fear!"

"Fear..." Percy murmured, earning the Eisenwald members' attention. His smile morphed into an evil grin and his eyes shadowed, "What is fear?"

"GYAAAAAHHH!"

Percy shot forward towards the left side of the group, leaving Erza with the right. He jumped up, slamming his knee into someone's face. Using the momentum, he swung his left fist out, nailing someone in the chin. He flipped on his hands, spinning so that his legs knocked everyone away who dared come near him. "You're not even worth using magic on!" He shouted with glee. He hopped back onto his feet, using his fists to take out the rest. He stood up straight, smile up, and brushed off his hands before placing them on his hips, "Thanks for playing."

* * *

"I don't understand why Erza made _you_ come along!" Natsu shouted as he and Gray ran side by side. "I can totally handle that windbag myself!"

"Obviously, she thought you weren't strong enough," Gray responded, rolling his eyes.

"As if! I can destroy you right now!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, bring it on!"

The rivals stopped when the hall split, one going left and the other right. They looked at each other, before nodding.

"Natsu..." Gray murmured. "Be careful..."

"What was that?" Natsu asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing, Flamebrain. I said don't get lost because you have a tiny brain."

"Tch. Whatever!" Natsu waved his hand, taking off towards the right.

"Gotta find the broadcasting room!" Gray mumbled to himself, kicking a door open. "What? They're not even here!"

"You flies are smarter than you look," Rayule, the Eisenwald member with the black rope magic, spoke, appearing out of no where.

"Huh?" Gray turned his head, eyes dark.

* * *

"Oh, my," Percy looked at the destruction around him and Erza. "This is quite the mess." He chuckled, swinging his arms. He saw Erza fall to her knees. "Oh," He walked over, helping her back up. "You used too much magic power. You shouldn't be so reckless."

"I'm fine." Erza snapped, snatching her arm away, reminding Percy of someone close to him.

He sighed and mumble, "Of course you are." He looked to his left, out the window. "We may have a problem."

Erza and Percy stared at the wall of wind surrounding the whole station. "They're real target is the guild master conference!" The redhead shouted, attempting to ram her shoulder only to cry out in pain.

"This could be troublesome..." Percy said placing a hand on his chin. "I could get out but then that would leave you all trapped here... Hmm... That Kageyama fellow could probably break this spell... He did break Lullaby's..."

"That's it!" Erza ran back inside, stopping Natsu from knocking the man out (while scaring the dragon slayer in the process). "Kage! We need you to dispel the wind barrier!"

"O-" Kageyama gasped when he felt a pain on his back. "Ka-Karacka...why?"

Karacka melted back into the wall with a pitiful look on his face. He didn't look at the others.

Natsu burst into flames, punching the wall, destroying it. "HE WAS YOUR FRIEND AND YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!"

"Kage!" Erza shook the man. "Come on, we need you!"

"We need to find another way out," Percy spoke, standing next to the door with his hands in his pockets. He looked out into the hallway when he heard Lucy and Happy's voices, "Oh, hello, Master. We have to go outside. There's a wind barrier surrounding the station. Thank you for trying to go after Karacka-san and Kageyama-san but we have already found them."

"O-oh, it's no problem," Lucy smiled.

"Percy just saved you from Erza's wrath..." Happy whispered to the girl making her sigh with relief.

Natsu lifted up Kageyama, stating, "It wouldn't be right to leave him after I beat up the guy."

Percy ruffled his hair, "Very nice, Fire Dragon." He chuckled when the pinkette's face turned slightly red.

* * *

"This magic..." Percy had his hands on his hips, staring up at the wind barrier. His eye brow twitched in annoyance, "Makes me mad for some reason..."

"Lucy! I just remembered what I wanted to tell you!" Happy shouted, surprising the girl.

"You never told me you had something to say." Lucy said.

"It doesn't matter! Here!" The blue cat produced a golden zodiac key from his pack, shocking the girl.

"How did you get Virgo's key?!" Lucy exclaimed, squishing Happy's cheeks together.

"Virgo gave me the key becau'sh she doeshn't have a mashter anymore... I thought she could help sh'ince she could dig hole'sh and sh'tuff..."

"Happy, you're the best!" Lucy gasped, dropping the poor cat. "I hope she'll make a contract with me later..." She took a deep breath, holding out the key, "I summon thee from the celestial planes, Virgo: The Virgin!"

There was the sound of a bell ringing and a purple haired girl in a maid's uniform appeared in a golden light. "You summoned me, Mas-" She gasped, her eyes widening as they landed on Percy's figure. "L-Lord Neptune!" She knelt, surprising the god. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

"Oh," Percy shook his head to get himself out of the temporary shock. His lips formed his gentle smile, easing the girl's nerves a bit. "You do not have to bow." He changed the way he spoke to sound more 'formal'. He grabbing the girl's arm in a gentle grip, a sign that she could stand,. "I am just a person, as are you." He smiled brightly then, "And I'm a spirit!" He pointed his thumb at Lucy, "She's my master! She's pretty great."

"I see," Virgo smiled. It then went on to the topic of names and appearances. Percy used that time to slink over to Kageyama, crouching beside the dark haired man. He poked his side, "Yo." He poked a second time, "Hey, you alive?"

The shadow user cracked an eye open, "Yeah... What do you want?"

"We're taking you with us. Fire Dragon doesn't want to leave you here untreated." He interrupted before the man could protest, "You have no choice. Deal with it." He looked back over at Lucy, "OH MY GODS! THERE'S A HOLE IN THE GROUND!"

"Virgo did it..." Gray sweat dropped, pointing to the spirit who was suddenly shy.

Percy grabbed her hands making her face bloom an interesting shade of red, "Virgo, you're awesome!"

* * *

"And there he goooes!" Percy said looking up at Natsu who was carried by Happy in the direction Erigor went. He clapped his hands together, looking over at the other Fairy Tail members, "Let's steal a magic four wheeler!"

Lucy sweat dropped while Erza nodded, agreeing with the plan, "Alright."

"Great!" Percy cheered. "Have fun!"

"Where are you going?" Gray wondered. The god suggested that they steal the vehicle but he made it seem like he wasn't coming.

"Let's just say that I have an important message to deliver. Hehehehehe! Oh, this is going to be fun! Aντίο!" He turned into water and disappeared into the sky, shocking the others.

"...what did he say?" Lucy asked after a moment of silence.

"I have no idea," Gray responded.

* * *

"Why, hello there," Percy smiled, walking down a white tiled pathway. "You look well."

"Why have you come back?" A deep voice questioned, the sound seeming to travel everywhere.

"Hmm," Percy smiled, unaffected. "Your rules will change, my king."

The Celestial King looked over at the god, more curious than angered. There was a pause,"...that's all you're going to say, isn't it?"

"Yup!" Percy waved a hand at the taller being, turning around down the pathway once more. "I will return soon, my lord. Just, not yet."

"Very well. Take care, my friend."

* * *

"Nicely done, Fire Dragon."

Natsu turned around when he heard the voice. He backed away from Erigor and walked towards Happy, scooping him up, "Thanks, Percy."

"The others don't know that I'm here," The god didn't look at the pinkette, preferring to peer out at the scenery.

"Erza'll probably be mad at you for not telling her." Natsu warned.

"Yes," Percy sighed dramatically, "HOWEVER! I have decided on a way to escape her wrath," Percy's form shimmered before he was back around Natsu's neck as the same necklace as before.

Just as the light faded, Natsu could hear the others' voices.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe you had so much trouble with this guy," Gray said with his arms crossed.

"I didn't say that!" Natsu shouted in his defense.

"You look pretty stupid with just a scarf and a necklace on."

"Oh, like you're the one to talk!"

The group talked while Kageyama gaped. _He defeated Erigor! Who are these flies?!_

He noticed Lullaby glint a few feet away and strapped himself in the magic four wheeler. He used his shadow magic to grab Lullaby and raced by the mages.

"Kageyama!"

"Dude, what the heck!"

Kageyama closed his eyes. _Ignore them..._

There was a flash of blue and Natsu's necklace shot forward in the direction Kageyama went.

* * *

"Master!"

"Old man!"

The Fairy Tail group ran forward after Makarov had finished his speech.

"I was so moved by what you said," Erza spoke, slamming the guild master into her armor with a hug.

"Ow.." The old man muttered.

Percy stood just behind Lucy, arms crossed. His face was blank and he was staring at Lullaby.

 **"I can't take it anymore!"** A deep, yet girly, voice bellowed from the flute. **"I've grown tired of watching you weaklings!"** As it spoke, it started growing and transforming into a large tree monster. **"Ahahahaha! Which one of these delectable souls shall I eat first?"**

"Are souls tasty?" Natsu asked Gray, excited.

"How should I know?!" The ice mage shouted at him.

"Natsu! Gray! clear the building!" Erza ordered.

"Right!"

Once the two were done, they joined Erza as she stared at Lullaby, "We have to take it down!"

The three shot forward, Erza requiping into her Black Wings armor. Quickly, they aimed coordinated attacks on the monster, never once getting in each other's way.

"Alright!" Lucy cheered, raising a fist in the air. "You go, guys!"

"You should join in," Happy suggested.

"You know, I would but I'm not in the best shape right now..." Lucy said nervously.

"Riight.."

Percy ignored the two as he watched the battle, the lights reflecting in his eyes, "How interesting..."

"OH, NO!" Everyone screamed when Lullaby shot a beam of energy towards them, the attack itself breaking the earth.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray shouted, raising a large shield in front of the guild masters.

Part of the rocks came near the back of Lucy, threatening to crush her, and Percy's eyes flashed darkly. He turned swiftly, shattering the rock with a back kick. Water rose from the ground, stopping any of the rocks from hitting the guild masters. "Focus!" He shouted at Gray, who turned to look at him.

Percy lifted up Lucy and slung her over his shoulder, ignoring her scream. He grabbed Happy and jumped back next to Makarov as rubble continued to fall. "Stay here," He told the celestial wizard.

The flames from Lullaby's attack swirled around before entering Natsu's mouth, "Thanks for the grub!"

 **"You're not human!"** Lullaby shouted at the pinkette. **"You're a monster!"**

"Like you're one to talk!" Natsu growled, jumping on Lullaby's arm when it tried to crush him.

 **"Stop climbing on me!"**

"Natsu!" Erza shouted from on the ground.

"Now!" Gray finished.

"The flames of my right hand," Natsu started, "And the flames of my left!" He brought his hands in front of him, "Put the two together and this is what you get! Fire Dragon: Flaming Lotus!"

"Alright! He did it!" Lucy and Happy cheered.

"They managed to defeat one of Zeref's demons!" The people shouted. "But... THEY OVER DID IT!" The entire guild conference hall was destroyed, only a crater where it once was.

"Who're trying to catch?" Natsu asked, happily. "I'll help!"

"US!" Gray shouted, running. "THEY'RE AFTER _US!_ "

"Nicely done, Fire Dragon," Percy commented as he ran beside Lucy and him.

"Thanks," Natsu grinned.

* * *

"Percy! Fight me!" Natsu shouted as they entered the guild.

"Natsu, you shouldn't do it!" Macao said nervously. "I mean, he's a god!"

"Alright," Percy agreed. With one arm behind his back, he raised the other in a _'come on'_ gesture, "Whenever you're ready."

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu charged forward, fists lit up as he came closer.

Suddenly, the dragon slayer was face first in the ground, a small crater underneath him. His struggled to lift himself up for a moment, "Ugh... What happened? I... lost?"

"Did you see that?" People whispered to each other. "He just _flicked_ him!"

"No way!"

"Grrrr! Again!" Natsu shouted, his whole body lighting up.

Percy gave him a small smile, "Shall we take this outside?"

"Alri-"

"NATSU!" Erza stormed over, hitting the pinkette over the head. "What have I told you? The guild hall is no place for fighting!"

The guild doors opened and a small frog with a hat on came in. It had the wizard council's symbol on it. "Erza Scarlet," It spoke. "You are under arrest for the destruction of the guild masters' conference hall."

* * *

"I DON'T GET IT!" Natsu shouted. "WHY CAN'T I GO AFTER HER?! WE ALL DESTROYED THAT PLACE, NOT JUST HER!"

"Fire Dragon," Percy grabbed the dragon slayer's wrist, even as it was covered in flames. He ignored the slight sting and spoke, "She isn't getting arrested. The magic council just needs a scapegoat for the whole mess and they chose Erza. Charging in there by yourself isn't going to help her."

* * *

"GRAH!" Natsu charged through the wall of the magic council building wearing a long red wig and armor. "MY NAME IS ERZA! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" He spewed fire.

"Natsu," Erza growled before turning towards the man escorting her. "I'm ready."

"Erza- I mean- I'M ERZA! GRAH!"

 _"That didn't work out so well,"_ A voice drifted through the air as Erza left.

"Yeah," Natsu looked down at the necklace. "Le-" He stopped when someone grabbed his arm. He suddenly found himself in the same cell as Erza, sweating under her withering gaze.

"That was foolish of you," She finally said. "But thank you."

 _"How touching,"_ The blue necklace fell to the ground, transforming into Percy, who dramatically wiped a tear. "Priorities, people! We're in a cell!"

"We are only staying for the night," Erza informed him.

"Doesn't matter!" He whipped his head towards her, "This place is tiny!"

"Are you ca- claustrophobic?" Natsu asked, struggling a bit with the word.

"No!"

"He's claustrophobic," Erza nodded.

"Leave me alone!"

"Hey," Natsu glanced at Percy, who looked about ready to curl in a corner. "Shouldn't you be with Lucy since you're her spirit?"

"Yeah..." Percy nodded. "But I wanted some action! Although, it doesn't seem like this anymore."

"Can't you get out?" Erza wondered.

"Why, yes," Percy grinned, glowing gold. "Yes, I can." He disappeared in a flash.

"...He's not coming back," Erza and Natsu sighed in unison, slumping against the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't get it," Percy said, looking at Lucy.

The celestial wizard sighed, having tried to explain how to use a light pen for the fifth time, "It's simple, Percy. You just hold this in the air and put a small bit of your magic in it and you'll write in the air." She demonstrated by drawing a cute fish.

"I don't get it," Percy repeated, tilting his head in confusion. "Magic? How do I access it?"

"How do you- What do you mean 'how do you access your magic'? Haven't you been doing it this whole time?" Lucy demanded, slightly incredulous. "I mean, isn't that how you're staying in the human world?"

"Well, maybe, I guess but I can't exactly access it enough to put it in other objects -wow, that sounded wrong. I've just been using my powers."

"You're powers? Isn't that magic?" Lucy wondered.

"No, I was born with this," Percy said.

"Everyone here was born with magic," Lucy stated, gesturing to everyone in the guild.

"One, that's wrong. Not everyone is born with magic. Two, even if magic never existed, I will still have my powers over water because I got them from my dad."

"Well, who's your dad?" Lucy asked, slightly shocked at the information.

None of them noticed how conversations died down and everyone was focused on Percy's answer, trying to learn more about the god.

"My dad's Poseidon. Well, Neptune if you're into the Romans," Percy answered easily, reaching over the counter for the light pen.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted suddenly, causing Percy to throw the light pen in the air in shock.

"What?" Percy asked, trying to calm himself. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"If your dad's Poseidon or Neptune," Lucy started.

"Poseidon," Percy offered.

"Right, Poseidon, then why are you called Neptune?" The girl finished.

"Good question," Percy nodded. "No idea. I'd have to ask my dad. He'll probably know."

"If you're not Neptune, then how are you a god?" Gray wondered, sitting down next to him.

"Well, it's because -Gray, your clothes- lots of things happened and I don't want to talk about it." He gave them a sunny grin but there was a message behind it: _Ask and it will not be good for you._ "'Kay?"

"R-Right," The people nodded.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu cried as he threw open the door, followed by Erza.

"Welcome back, Fire Dragon," Percy smirked, before looking around for the light pen he dropped.

"Jerk!" Natsu shouted, "You left us!"

"Erza said I could leave!" Percy said in his defense.

"Technically, I did not," Erza stated with amusement.

"Anywho," Percy lifted the light pen again, turning around towards the bar. His tongue was sticking out and he had a look of concentration on his face, "I need to focus."

There was silence before Natsu asked, "What are you doing?"

"Percy doesn't know how to access his magic," Lucy answered when the god ignored the pinkette. "So, he's trying to use the light pen in order to use his magic."

"I see," Erza looked over at Percy, who's face was red with concentration. "Shall I teach you?"

Percy blinked owlishly and looked at Erza, lowering his arm. For some strange reason, he felt a shudder run down his spine at the thought of her teaching him. Instead, he clicked his teeth together, turning and lifting up his arm to attempt to write again.

"Percy said that he can figure it out himself, Natsu stated to the confused Erza. When everyone looked at him, he shrugged, "Percy's pretty easy to understand once you get to know him."

"Fssh," Percy made a small noise of annoyance after a minute.

"What?" Macao wondered, trying to figure out what he said.

"Fssh," Percy said again, not listening to anyone as he held up his arm up to his chest.

"What's he-" Macao was cut off by Percy.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Percy shouted, throwing the light pen across the room. It squirted out colorful ink, flying around and nearly hitting people in the head. Finally, it sputtered to a stop and fell.

"I did it! I did it!" Percy sang, running around the room with his arms up in a victory gesture.

"Yes," Lucy gulped, looking at the destruction. "You certainly did."

"I'm going to try again," Percy chirped happily, jumping over a table to look for the pen. He held up the pen once he found it and concentrated. After a short moment, a shaky rainbow line came out. "See!" He shouted at Erza in triumph, "I told you I could do it myself!"

 _Natsu understood him,_ Was everyone's thoughts.

Percy spent the rest of the time drawing little fish, making them swim around, "Hey, this is fun!"

* * *

 **Hey, guys, sorry for the short chapter but I don't have enough time to update and I promised to post a chapter today. However! Tomorrow I'll post chapter 10 for you guys. Please bare with me.^^ X3**

 **Thanks, Doll Faces.**

 **-Jones**


	10. Chapter 10

Makarov blinked... and blinked... and blinked at the sight in front of him. "What happened?!" He demanded in shock, looking around his guild.

Everyone looked at him with haggard looks, obviously worn out by something. Most had mustaches drawn in front of their faces by, no doubt, a light pen, while others had eccentric hairstyles and colorful wrinkles. Lucy appeared to have large bunny ears, Erza with cat ears, Natsu with a dragon's tail, Gray with a poorly drawn ice cube around his body, and Happy looked like a giant cat-fish. "Percy," Was their only response.

"Heeeeeyyyy, Makarov," Percy said, extending the first word as he smiled widely. "Have a nice time upstairs?" Percy expertly twirled the light pen in his hand, a strange glint in his sea-green orbs, as he studied the guild master.

"Yes," Makarov said nervously, inching away backwards. "And I just remembered there was something I needed. So, if you'll excuse me-"

Makarov was suddenly stopped by his 'children', who glared at him, "Oh, no, Master," Macao shook his head, grinning. "You left us here with him, now you have to stay with him. He just learned how to use the light pen too."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Percy agreed from the background, jumping up and down with the light pen held above his head.

Makarov let out a strained smile, "But I really have to go..." He sighed, knowing any protests were futile.

Soon, Percy was cackling, rolling around on the floor, as everyone looked at their guild master in silence. Suddenly, all at once, the members broke out into laughter, pointing at their red-faced guild master.

Makarov Dreyar was given... a tutu.

"Kyahahahahahahaha!" Percy clutched his stomach, mouth opened in a wide smile, showing fangs, as he laughed. "Oh, gods," He wiped a tear. "Everyone looks so wonderful! Ahahahaha! Now," He clapped, startling some. "I have to go jump into the sea. Tata!" The god disappeared in a swirl of water.

If he was anybody else, his statement would've been concerning, but this was the _sea god_ so they weren't worried. "Have fun," Everyone waved. "Come back safely!" Why they said it when he had already left, no one knew.

* * *

"What..." Percy opened the doors to the guild and simply stared. Everyone was running around in panic, most saying over and over how Natsu was stupid and Gray was possibly kidnapped. Suddenly, his eyes darkened as realization hit him, "Where's Lucy...?"

"Percy!" Macao squeaked, looking at the god in surprise. "Thank gods you're here! Natsu, Lucy, and Happy took an S-rank mission and they dragged Gray along with them! We have to save them before they get killed!"

Percy was not amused. Every sentence that came out of the fire mage's mouth just proceeded to make the god angrier and angrier. "They took an S-rank mission?!" He shouted.

"What is happening?"

Everyone turned, trying to get away from the god's deadly glare, to see Erza Scarlet standing at the doorway with her arms crossed, a frown set in place.

"Where is Natsu and Gray?" She asked and everyone froze. She sighed, rubbing her forehead, "It's them, isn't it."

"Yup," Percy ground out, also crossing his arms.

"We shall go after them and teach them a lesson," The redhead continued.

"Yup."

Everyone shivered in fear of what would happen to Team Natsu. It didn't look pretty. Maybe they should pray...

"We are off," Erza said to everyone, making her way towards the doors once more, and Percy followed silently.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy felt a shiver run up their spines and they had a sense of impending doom. It felt, to them, like two titans were on their way to kill them. Even Gray, who was lying down in the village, shuddered.

* * *

"We'll charter a boat," Erza decided, staring at the docks.

"No need," Percy said, waving an arm out in front of him. The water hardened, barely noticeable in the sunlight. "We'll run across."

"That's perfect."

Fisherman stared in shock as the two Fairy Tail members walked on the water, faces serious. Some mentioned the words 'gods' and 'deities'.

"People won't be able to look at you the same anymore," Percy said as he ran alongside Erza.

"I could say the same for you," She smirked, picking up speed.

Percy stared at her for a moment before catching up and muttering, "Challenge received and accepted."

* * *

Lucy looked in shock as the giant rat, Angelica, loomed over her. Her master, Sherry, smirked at the Fairy Tail mages. "Angelica, atta-" Before she could finish, however, the water rose around them as if it was coming alive. It warped around the two girls, glowing a bright blue. For a moment, they had to shield their eyes from the light. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy shivered in their spots when the light faded.

Erza and Percy stood side by side, frowns marring their faces. To Sherry and Toby, a boy who looked a lot like a dog, it seemed as if their Fairy Tail marks shimmered, adding to their intimidating looks. The two didn't say anything, their eyes set on Team Natsu.

"Let's get them while they're distracted!" Toby suggested, pumping his fist.

However, before the two could do anything, Percy turned towards them, pinning them with his sea-green gaze. He lifted his hand, "You're a nuisance." A stream of water rose up, smacking Sherry, Angelica, and Toby away and into the trees.

"What were you thinking, disobeying guild rules?" Erza demanded with a heated glare.

"Isn't it obvious," Percy stepped forward. "They weren't. Pack your things, we're going."

"But-" Natsu started.

"That's final! What you did was unacceptable, Natsu Dragneel. Get your stuff. We're leaving. Now."

"G-Gray's in the village," Lucy hesitantly spoke up. "He was injured after he fought his old friend."

* * *

Gray slowly opened his eyes, groaning slightly when his wound pulled. It wasn't fully healed but he could still moved around.

"Oh, your up," A woman from the village said, opening the flap to the tent. "Your friends are waiting in the big tent just down the right."

"Thanks," Gray walked over, slowly opening the front, and froze at the sight. "H-hey, Erza. Percy."

"Hello, Gray," Percy said emotionlessly, green eyes blank. "So glad you could join us. Did you rest well?"

Gray looked at Lucy, who was tied up along with Happy, and slowly answered, "Yeah..."

"Great, because we're leaving."

"What?" He looked up sharply, "But the job-"

"Wasn't officially assigned," Erza cut in. "We will be returning to the guild."

"I can't leave these people when they need help! I'm staying!" Gray said firmly.

"You are going against the master?" Erza requiped a sword and pointed it at the ice mage, "Are you prepared for the consequences?"

Gray's eyes shadowed his hair as he grabbed the sword by the blade, "I'm not leaving these people when they need me." He moved the point of the sword to the Fairy Tail mark on his chest, "So, do what you must."

Erza was silent for a moment before she lowered her arm, letting Gray pass her. She faced Lucy and Happy, cutting their ropes, "Let's go. There's something not right about this village."

Lucy looked over at Happy and they both cheered, "Alright!"

"But this doesn't mean you still won't be punished!" Percy said as he helped the celestial mage up.

"Eep, yes, sir!"


	11. Chapter 11

Percy watched as Erza explained what she thought of the situation, the girl pacing back in forward, when she fell through a hole in the ground with a high pitched, "Eep!"

"You guys made a trap to capture them?" Percy asked the group.

"Yup," Natsu answered, fighting back a grin that threatened to appear on his face.

"And even Erza didn't notice?"

"Yup."

"Nice," Percy gave the pinkette a fist bump, not bothering to hide his smile.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Percy started, looking at Erza. "We're going to check out that temple?"

"Yes," Erza answered, nodding.

"Cool," Percy had a strange glint in his eyes as he stared at the building in the distance. "Looks important. I wanna break it."

* * *

As the group walked, no one noticed how Natsu disappeared from them. Lucy noticed Percy staring off into the distance as he made seven figures out of water over his hand. It seemed like they were all having fun, laughing together as they ate pizza. At one point, one of the boys (he looked a bit like Percy) pointed his slice at another, his mouth moving in words only Percy could hear. The scene changed to two people falling, holding each other tightly. The boy suddenly shouted soundless words and water engulfed them. Then, the scene changed for the third time. It was a boy and a girl laying in each other's arms, fast asleep. Another boy walked in, looking completely terrified as he woke the couple, for that's what they had to be, up.

"Who are they?" Lucy finally asked, curiosity spiked.

Percy jumped at her voice and the figures deformed, splashing to the ground, "What? Oh, they're just... old friends."

"They seem important to you," Lucy said softly.

"They are," The god smiled, sadness and longing playing in his eyes. "Gods," He mumbled, conjuring up the figures again to look at them closely. "I wish I could see them again." He shook his head and looked at Lucy, "I'm going to be in the celestial world for a while. Just summon me if you need help."

* * *

"She's controlling all of my spirits!" Lucy said to herself as she panted heavily from nearly getting killed by Taurus.

"Give up," Sherry laughed, arms raised. "I can control any of the spirits that you have!"

"No way!" Lucy shouted. "I still have two trump cards!" She took a deep breath and whipped out two golden keys. "Here goes! Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"

As the beautiful mermaid appeared, Sherry yelled in shock, "How did a weakling like you get such a powerful spirit?"

"I'm not done just yet!" Lucy grinned, "Open, Gate of the Sea God: Neptune!"

There was a golden light and Percy stood next to the blonde, eyes closed. His arms were crossed and his eyes snapped open when the light faded.

"A g-god?!" Sherry sputtered, bug-eyed.

"Tch," Both Percy and Aquarius said at the same time.

"I don't need to deal with your attitudes!" Lucy shouted at them. She pointed at the pink haired girl, "That girl is your enemy! You hate her kind so, go get her!"

"You're so annoying," Aquarius said. "I can see why you don't have a boyfriend."

"You don't have to bring that up!" Lucy yelled, red faced.

Suddenly, Aquarius and Percy's eyes glowed purple and Sherry said triumphantly, "Now, I have control over _both_ of your spirits!"

"What?" Aquarius mumbled, unheard, while Percy simply closed his eyes once more with a quiet 'hmph'.

"No way!" Lucy yelled, "Aquarius and Neptune are still my Ace in the Hole!"

"Keep saying that when the sea washes away your pitiful existence! Now, Aquarius! Neptune! Destroy this girl!"

"What?!" Aquarius growled while Percy glared at the pinkette, sea-green eyes blazing with anger. "I was already planning on it!" Aquarius controlled the water, sweeping up Lucy and Sherry in the waves.

Percy flicked his hand and Happy was brought out and into his arms, "Sorry, Happy. Didn't mean for you to get caught up in all of this. This is Lucy's fight." He looked up, watching as Lucy and Sherry tried to hit each other while fighting their dizziness.

"H-How? I was... controlling A-Aquarius..." Sherry mumbled, stumbling around.

"A-Aquarius attacks both... friends and... foes..." Lucy answered, swirls in her eyes.

"So, you're Neptune?" Aquarius started, arms crossed.

"And you're Aquarius," Percy smiled, placing Happy down gently on the ground. "It's nice to finally meet you." He glanced at his master and smiled lightly, "Did you have to make her _so_ dizzy?"

"Tch, she's annoying," Aquarius responded. She glanced at the god for a moment, "I'll see you again?"

Percy didn't respond for a moment, staring forward, before turning to her and answering, "Yeah."

"Good," The mermaid nodded, glowing. "Then I'll see you later."

Percy huffed a laugh and shook his head, mumbling, "Such a feisty spirit." He walked up to Lucy and kneeled next to her, "Are you alright, Master?"

"Y-yeah," Lucy said shakily, standing.

"Good," The god smiled, grabbing Happy into his arms. "Let's go to the tower then."

"Right."

* * *

"What's that noise?!" Lucy screamed, covering her ears with her hands.

Percy looked down through the hole that the moon drip was falling through, one eye closed tightly to deal with the pain as he hands covered his own ears. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Oh."

Deliora roared loudly, the earth shaking from the sound. It reared it's fist back before slamming it forward only for it to be met by Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer. It's arm cracked, traveling up to it's shoulder and shattering the body.

"Woah..." Natsu looked at his fist in surprise, "Did I do that?"

"No," Percy whispered to himself as he smiled at the pinkette. "But one day you could."

"Don't be a fool!" Leon, a white haired ice mage shouted.

"Deliora... Was already dead..." Gray spoke, eyes wide as he stared at the crumbling demon, "That was his last breath..."

"Wow, your teacher's awesome!" Natsu grinned brightly.

"Yeah," Gray's voice cracked with emotion and he put his hand over his eyes to try and hide his tears. "She is."

"It's not over yet," Erza said, having made her way down as Deliora was defeated. Percy and Lucy stood a few feet behind her, Happy in the celestial wizard's arms. "Or did you forget the villagers?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Natsu, I need your help," Erza spoke, catching the fire mage's attention. She looked determined as she continued, "We're going to destroy the moon."

"Alright!" Natsu cheered, flames nearly pouring from his mouth.

"They're insane!" Gray and Lucy shouted, sweat dropping, "You can't destroy the moon!"

Percy looked vaguely annoyed, his brow twitching in irritation. "Don't do anything..." He whispered to himself, "They're not actually going to destroy the moon... It's not going to hurt h-"

"NOW!"

Percy snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Natsu punch the back of Erza's spear with a flaming fist. He watched as it sailed through the air, piercing through the moon and cracking the sky. As pieces fell away, the son of Poseidon released a sigh of relief and gave a small smile when the real moon was revealed.

"NO WAY!" Some villagers shouted in shock, "THEY DID IT!"

"There never was a curse," Erza started, facing the villagers, who were still demons. "Two years ago, a curse wasn't placed on this island. The moon drip released a mist, which spread over the island, and hardened over time, turning the moon purple. All it did was alter your memories."

"But why are we still monsters?" The mayor asked, seething.

"You always were," Percy answered, eyes closed as he crossed his arms while leaning against one of the buildings in the shadows. "The mist only altered your memories, making you believe you were human."

The Fairy Tail group watched as the mayor was reunited with his son, Bobo. Percy smiled before glowing gold and returning to the Celestial world.

"They look like bats," Gray commented, watching the demons fly into the sky.

"I don't know," Natsu gave a wide smile as he watched them, arms behind his head. "They kind of look like angels to me."

* * *

"For not following the rules," Makarov paused dramatically from his spot as he glared at Team Natsu. "Your punishment is this!" He smacked Natsu and Gray lightly on the head while he slapped Lucy's butt.

"But, Master!" Erza protested, looking shocked. "They clearly disobeyed your rules! They deserve more than a simple slap on the wrist!"

"Erza," Makarov interrupted, looking at her. "They came back safely and that is good enough for me. You should be happy."

"Yes, of course, Master."

"I'm tired," Percy yawned from the bar and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Where did you come from?!" Makarov exclaimed comically. He definitely wasn't there before.

Percy stared at the mage before literally face planting on the wooden surface with a loud ' _THUMP_ '.

Makarov winced internally at the sound, "Are you okay?"

There was a moment of silence before the god's stomach rumbled loudly, "I'm fine... Just hungry..." He went quiet for a second, "...My head hurts."

Everyone sweat dropped, _'Well, you did face plant pretty hard...'_

"Here," Mira smiled sweetly, placing down a plate of steak. She handed him an ice pack with it like it was a natural occurrence.

"Thanks," Percy said quietly, placing the ice on top of his head, before shoveling food in his mouth.

* * *

Percy and Natsu sat quietly by a lake, letting their legs hang in the water. The fire mage watched as his companion raised the water, changing them into little dragons and pegasi.

"Why did you come here?" The god finally asked, letting the figures drop.

Natsu glanced over at Percy before pursing his lips, "I don't know. You seemed upset. Sad. Are you sad?"

The raven haired immortal looked over with a sad smile, eyes lingering with _pain-regret-suffering_ , "Yes, Natsu, I'm sad." He leaned back, laying down on the grass with his arms laying across his stomach, "So very, very sad."

* * *

"What happened?!" Natsu growled, staring up at the guild hall. Iron pillars stuck out of the building like needles in a cotton ball.

"Phantom Lord attacked the guild hall last night," Macao answered, sighing.

"Well, let's go kick their ass!" The dragon slayer shouted, lighting his fists on fire.

 _'Shh,'_ A soothing voice hummed in the Natsu's head and the blue necklace laying around his neck shimmered. _'Let's listen to reason.'_

Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Erza watched, astonished, as Natsu took a deep breath, his flames dying down. "Let's go see Gramps," The pinkette spoke, walking forward. "He's this way."

* * *

"What do you mean we shouldn't do anything?!" Natsu shouted, "Like hell I'm just going to stand by while they laugh over this!" The dragon slayer was about to take off when he felt two arms wrap around his waist, holding him back.

"Calm down," Percy spoke in his ear, appearing in a blue flash of light. "This is just a building. Be glad that no one was inside when it was destroyed."

"Percy's right," Makarov said, looking at the fire mage. "No one was hurt last night. Let's count that as one of our wins."

Natsu was silent for a moment before nodding, letting his magic disappear, "You're right." He nodded, "Thanks the gods that no one was hurt."

"MASTER!" Elfman ran inside, slamming the doors open. "Come quick!"

Makarov and Percy looked at each other, eyebrows furrowed in worry and confusion. Over the time, the two would talk to each other. Makarov enjoyed having conversations with the god, seeing as he didn't have to worry about curbing what he says. the other _was_ older than him.

The guild master looked into the sea-green eyes, searching for what he should do. Finally, Percy nodded, tilting his head toward the doors and getting up quickly.

* * *

Levy, Jet, and Droy were crucified to trees and Fairy Tail members were working on getting them down. On Levy's stomach was the Phantom Lord's guild mark.

"Trashing the guild hall I can live with!" Makarov growled, shaking with rage. Percy had a dark look in his eyes, arms crossed, and fangs, that weren't there before, bared. "But _nobody_ hurts my children! THIS MEANS WAR!"


	13. Chapter 13

"THIS MEANS WAR!"

Percy watched as Fairy Tail left to attack Phantom Lord, preferring to stay behind and take care of Levy, Jet, and Droy with Mira. He helped carry them inside, making a bed out of water to bring the boys inside while he carried Levy bridal style. "Let's go, Mira," He murmured, making his way inside the make-shift guild.

"Right," Mira grabbed the bandages and alcohol wipes while Percy set their guild members on the infirmary beds. "I can't believe someone could be so evil as to do this to someone..."

"Things like this happen, Mirajane," The god murmured as he wiped off the Phantom Lord's symbol from Levy's stomach. "But that doesn't necessarily mean they're evil. Sometimes, people are just misguided."

"It's still horrible..."

"Yes, it is."

* * *

Natsu growled as he and Gajeel clashed, angry that the Iron Dragon Slayer would hurt his own guild mates just to fight. It was unacceptable. He could see that some of the Phantom Lord members were watching their battle with wide eyes, never seeing two Dragon Slayers fight before. He pushed Gajeel back and was about to attack again when Makarov landed in the middle of the area, green all over.

"Master has been taken out!" Erza shouted as she scooped up Makarov in her arms, "Retreat!"

"But-" Natsu sighed angrily, glaring at Gajeel, but ran out along with his guild members.

"I will take him to Porysulica!" Erza informed her guild mates. "Go back to the guild and inform Percy of what happened!"

"Aye!" Everyone nodded, watching her go.

* * *

"Master Makarov has been injured!" Bisca told the remaining people in the guild, her green hair falling around her.

"What?!"

"What's going on?" Percy walked out of the room and took in everyone's worried faces.

"Master was injured," Someone updated him.

"Where is he?"

"Erza took him to Porysulica," Bisca replied to the god's question.

"Alright, he should be fine there. There is no need to worry," His voice was soothing and it relaxed everyone's nerves.

Loud thumping could be heard and people looked around, "What's that?!" They ran outside and stared in surprise. The Phantom Lord guild... Was walking towards them.

Percy's eyes lit with awe as he looked at it, "Now, that's different! Hey, wait... Is that a cannon?"

* * *

The Phantom Lord guild stopped about a hundred feet away from the Fairy Tail members. _"Hand over Lucy Heartphilia and we won't destroy your puny guild,"_ Jose Porla sneered out one of the windows of the walking building.

Lucy was about to speak when the others did:

"No way!"

"She's our friend and a member of Fairy Tail!"

"We'd rather die than give her to you!"

Lucy's eyes started tearing up and she put a hand over her mouth, "Guys..."

 _"So be it,"_ The large cannon that Percy had seen started glowing a dark purple.

"That's a Jupiter Cannon!" Someone shouted in horror, eyes blown wide in fear.

"Requip: Adamantine Armor!" Erza shouted over everyone's panic, suddenly in front of her guild. Her body glowed and she changed into her best armor for shielding.

"You can't stop it, Erza!" Macao yelled to the redhead, "You'll die!"

"I have to try!" She brought her shields up and in front of her to block the blast. However, before she could get hit, Percy was in front of her, arms up and making a shield of water.

"Move!" He shouted to the girl when he started to get pushed back. He growled at Jose, eyes flashing emerald, and he pushed harder on his shield of water, actually pushing the blast back with his strength.

People stared in awe at the god, never actually seeing him in action even if this wasn't an actual fight. It was a terrifying thing to witness, watching as the summon managed to stop the blast. they jerked in surprise when Percy put a shield of water under the blast, causing it to shoot up in the air and not at any people.

"Elfman, Gray, Natsu, Happy, go in there and stop the building!" Percy ordered, dropping to a knee. He looked around when shades appeared around him to fight.

"Right!"

* * *

Percy kicked and spun, destroying Jose's shades left and right. Water swirled around him, creating his own personal hurricane. No shade could go within a five-foot radius of him without being destroyed instantaneously. At some points, he would protect a guild member's back, snarling fiercely at the shade.

Guild members couldn't help but be amazed with how invincible he looked and they were glad he was on their side. They couldn't imagine the pain they would go through if he was part of Phantom Lord...

"Look!" Levy hobbled outside, pointing at the building, "It's making a magic circle in the sky!" Her eyes watered as she looked at the destruction of her guild.

"Hey, hey," Percy was suddenly next to her, brushing one of her tears away. "It's going to be alright. I'm going to have Natsu find Lucy and I'm going to help with the battles," He looked around at all the guild members and his heart broke; they were crying and shouting for Jose to stop.

His body glowed a sea-green and his eyes darkened dangerously, **"That's _it_!"**

People looked over at the god. He was shaking with rage and actual tears were streaming down his face, "This is my family! Like hell I'm going to sit around and watch as my home gets destroyed!" He disappeared in a flicker of blue and, a moment later, Happy flew out holding Natsu.

* * *

Lucy flinched as the knife came closer and closer to her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for her death. When nothing came. she cracked an eye open, "Natsu..."

Natsu Dragneel stood in front of her, holding the blade of the knife between his teeth. His body was covered in flames and he glared at Gajeel.

"Salamander," Gajeel smirked, looking at the Dragon Slayer.

"Black Steel," Natsu dashed forward and aimed a punch at his face, which was blocked. They took part in a heated battle, both landing equal hits, until Natsu faltered. He was punched to the side, skidding across the hard floor, and he could see the destruction of Fairy Tail from up high. He slowly stood up and faced Gajeel, who slammed him into a wall.

"If only he could have some fire!" Lucy covered her mouth, eyes wide.

Sagittarius, whom the girl had summoned during the battle, opened his mouth to speak, "I understand now. You were not asking whether I had the ability to produce fire. I now see that it is the fire itself that's needed." The man in the horse costume lifted his bow, shooting three arrows into the metal next to Natsu and causing a fire, which the Dragon Slayer ate immediately.

"Like that's going to help you!" Gajeel shouted, charging at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Thanks, Lucy!" Natsu said to the girl before focusing back on the battle.

* * *

"Kneel!" Makarov shouted to Jose, activating Fairy Law.

"You want me to kneel to you?" Jose sneered, glaring at the master of Fairy Tail.

"One...! Two...! Three...!"

Jose didn't kneel. (Idiot)

 **"Fairy Law!"**


	14. Chapter 14

Everything was quiet as the Fairy Tail members sat in what used to be their guild hall. Natsu was quietly seething in a corner, a cup of Firewhiskey gripped tightly in his hands, Erza was eating strawberry cake like there was no tomorrow, and Gray was making random figures out of ice as he stared into space. Lucy was with Percy, bandaging up people's injuries and making sure they were all accounted for. Ever since the battle, the summon hadn't spoken a word, simply grabbing a roll of bandages and walking off.

"Is he okay?"

Lucy looked over to see Levy looking over at Percy worriedly, "Yeah, he's just upset about everything."

"It's horrible," The blue-haired girl whispered, gazing at their makeshift guild. "This was our home…"

"Home is where family is," Percy was suddenly next to her, arms crossed as he gazed around at everyone. If he saw her start in surprise, he didn't say a word. "It doesn't matter if the building we stayed in was destroyed," He sighed, trailing his finger over a bump in a wooden table. "As long as everyone's alright, I'd say our home is fine."

"You're right," Lucy smiled warmly at her summon, who returned the gesture with his own, and walked over to Natsu. "Hey," She sat down across from him, catching his attention.

"Hey," He mumbled, looking at his drink. "Look, Luce, I don't really want to talk…"

The blonde went to open her mouth when she felt a gentle hand on her back. She looked back to see Percy.

"Can you go talk to Gray?" He nodded to the ice mage by the bar, "I can't get through to him."

Lucy knew he actually meant, ' _I want to talk to Natsu.'_ "Yeah, of course." She got up again, giving the fire mage a soft smile, before making her way over to the bar. Gray barely spared her a glance as she took a seat next to him but there was a small quirk of his lips in greeting, "Hey, how are you holding up?"

"I'll live," He grunted, making the Fairy Tail symbol out of ice.

She sighed before gently poking the ice sculpture, watching it twirl in the air, surprising the ice mage, "You know, I know everyone's upset about the guild hall- I know I am- but at least no one's hurt, right?"

Gray blinked, sitting up straight, "You're absolutely right, Lucy. God, I am such an idiot."

"I wouldn't go that far," She giggled.

"Where's Flame Brain?" He looked around for the fire mage before spotting him in the corner. His eyes widened when he took in the sight.

Natsu and Percy were glaring heatedly at each other, teeth bared in snarls. Their eyes were dark; the fire mage's like a volcano about to erupt, and the god's like a tsunami ready to slam down on the world. They were standing, their chairs thrown to the ground, and they were grabbing people's attention. They didn't seem to pay them any mind, hands slammed down on splintered wood and magic filling the air.

"What did you say?" Natsu growled, voice low in obvious anger.

Percy sneered, crossing his arms, "Oh, I'm _sorry_ , did I strike a nerve? Why don't you go home and cry about it?"

Mira went to stop them, worry in her eyes, when Makarov held up a hand, stopping her. "Don't, Mirajane. It's alright."

"Asshole!" Natsu lunged at him, effectively diving over the whole table, and grabbed Percy by the front of his shirt.

Said god didn't lose the sneer for a minute, eyes still clouded with anger. He held onto the mage's arm, looking him in the eyes, "Come on. What, you all bark, no bite?"

Suddenly, flames engulfed Natsu's body as he slammed the god into a wall, "Shut up!"

"This all you got, Candlestick?" Percy pushed his arm down, effectively backing the mage up a few steps, "I didn't even feel that."

Natsu screamed in rage, sending a flame-coated fist at the god, who simply tilted his head to dodge it. It created a hole in the makeshift wall and sunlight squeezed through it, obscuring some of the god's body from his line of sight.

Percy just sighed tiredly, like everything going on was sapping his strength, and he waved a hand in the air. Suddenly, water started circling around him and his eyes glowed a bright sea-green. Every step he took caused the feeling of power to invade the air. It was almost like watching Makarov use his Giant magic. Without even blinking, a fist of water shot out, slamming into Natsu's chest and sending him clear across the room. The water seemed to take on the shape of a panther, which was oddly fitting for the god, and circled around said man's legs.

The summon walked a few steps forward, gazing at the fire mage. "Get up," He growled, a scowl forming on his lips. "I said _get up,_ Natsu!"

The dragon slayer's eyes snapped open and he shakily picked himself up, "Don't think… I'm done just yet."

"Oh, I hope not," The god drawled. "This would've been horribly _boring._ "

Natsu growled and lunged at the man, slamming a fiery fist on the god's face. There was gust of wind as the man's head snapped to the side, though his body didn't waver an inch. He slowly turned his head back, spitting out golden blood on the floor, "Feel better?"

The pinkette breathed heavily, hands trembling, before he nodded, stepping back some, "I… Yeah…"

"Good," Percy rolled his shoulders like nothing happened, the cut on his lip slowly sealing itself up. He walked past Natsu, patting him on the shoulder, and made his way towards Makarov and Mirajane.

Lucy couldn't help but smile. Of course Percy knew how to deal with Natsu when the dragon slayer was in a funk. They seemed pretty close already despite the god being her summon and not Natsu's (not that the boy was a celestial mage).

Erza seemed to have the same understanding as her, seeing as she didn't step up to stop their fight. She had a proud smile on her face as she watched Percy's movement, though she was sad to see how distraught Natsu looked as he fought the god. Her guild mates were all saddened by the destruction of the guild hall but none more than Natsu. It was his second home after he lost Igneel and he didn't have any family members to go home to, save for Happy.

"Can I get a beer?" Percy sighed as he sat next to Makarov and smiled when one slid in front of him, "I need to speak to some people. I'll be gone for a little. If you need me, just call." He downed the beer and winked at his master, before disappearing in a blue light.

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

 **You're more than welcome to message me prompts, by the way. :)**

 **-Jones**


	15. Chapter 15

_"Because you are a proud member of the Fairy Tail family."_

* * *

"When will you talk to Lucy?" Percy asked as he sat next to a figure by the sea. "You are withering away."

"Never."

"Leo," The god-summon sighed, making a figure of a lion out of the water. "Leo, look at me."

"Shouldn't you be with your master?" Loke- Leo -finally responded.

"She is fine. She is only speaking to Makarov before she returns to the Heartphilia manor."

" _What_?" Leo looked at him with wide eyes, "Why?"

"That is none of my concern right now," Percy said as he continued playing with the water. "Why do you not want to talk to Lucy?"

"There's no reason to talk to her," The orange-haired mage shrugged, returning his gaze back towards the boats passing by.

"There is _every_ reason to talk to her," The god said sharply, grabbing Leo's wrist and holding it up, revealing his hand slowly becoming transparent. "You do not have much time. I give you a week tops before you're dead."

"So what? That just means I'll have to say my goodbyes sooner rather than later. It's not like I have that many friends eithe-" Leo's head jerked to the side painfully as he was snapped.

"Do not be a fool, boy," Percy spoke with dark eyes. "Everyone in Fairy Tail is family. Do you honestly think, just because you haven't made many friends, that we're just going to forget about you? That you meant nothing to us? Fine," He got up, dusting off his pants and not looking at Leo again. "Say your goodbyes but don't say them to me."

Leo watched as the god left in a flash of light, returning to the Celestial Planes. "Damn," He sighed, putting his chin on his knees as he drew them to his chest. "This is exactly what I didn't want…"

* * *

"Hey, Gajeel," Natsu called from where he laid on some broken parts of what used to be the Phantom Lord guild. "Can you hear me?"

"I can't hear nothin'," The iron dragon slayer said from below him, body battered and bruised from their fight.

"Come on, I just want to know where you learned dragon slayer magic," The pink-haired mage forced himself to his feet.

"I told you, I can't hear nothin'," Gajeel turned his head away from the Fairy Tail mage.

"You're the only one I've met who's like me! Where'd you learn it?" He went to step forward when he fell to where the other was at, "Woah!"

"Metalicana."

"Huh?"

The black-haired teen sighed in annoyance, "The iron dragon."

"No way! I thought you might have been taught by a dragon! Where's Metalicana now?"

Gajeel looked away, "I don't know."

"Tell me where he is!" Natsu demanded, almost seething fire.

"I said, I don't know!" The dragons glared at each other before the iron dragon continued, "He just… disappeared. I've been training with Metalicana when, one day, he just up and left without even saying a single word to me. Talk about a selfish jerk."

"Huh," Natsu frowned for a moment before he whipped his head towards Gajeel. "Wait a minute, he didn't happen to disappear on the seventh of July seven years ago, did he?"

"Yeah," Gajeel faced him in surprise. "Are you saying you know where Metalicana is?"

"Don't have a clue but I've been looking for a fire dragon. His name is Igneel. The last time I saw him was July seventh seven years ago."

The iron dragon's eyes widened, "So, both dragons vanished seven years ago. Year x777 on the seventh day of the seventh month?"

"Gah! What's with all the sevens, huh?!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"How should I know?!" Gajeel growled back, the two butting heads. He looked away from him again as he got up, "I don't care what happened to him."

Natsu scoffed, "Just get the heck out of here already."

The black-haired teen turned around, "You're on our turf, punk! If anyone should be leaving, it's you!"

"Aw, geez, you don't have to be so rude about it."

"Scram before I hurt ya!"

"Whatever. Well, let me know if you hear anything about Igneel, okay?"

"Are you kidding me? Why would I do you any favors?"

Natsu stopped walking for a moment and turned to the other, "'Cause me and you are both fellow dragon slayers."

"Screw you! Next time I get my hands on you, you're dead meat! You'll be begging for mercy!"

"There's no need to be so brutal," The pinkette said. "I was thinking about calling a truce but, after that outburst, I don't know!"

" _I'm_ brutal? Give me a break! You just totalled our guild hall!"

"Yeah but only after you guys completely demolished ours first! Ugh, just forget it! I'm never calling a truce with you!"

* * *

Makarov sighed as he stared at what remained of Fairy Tail, surrounded by his kids, "It's in ruins. They really did a number on it, huh?"

"Master," Lucy walked up to the small old man, eyes downcast. "I'm so sorry…"

"Ah, child, you've been through a lot lately but don't let it get you down."

"Yeah, let's see a smile, Lucy!"

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at where the voice came from, "Levy?"

"Yup," The petite blue-haired girl smiled. "We're back!"

"You're alright!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We beat Phantom," Levy continued. "So, there's no need to be sad."

"But- They destroyed the guild hall…"

"A building can always be rebuilt," Droy said from next to Levy.

"And we can make it better than before!" Jet grinned from his friend's other side.

"I know but the whole reason they attacked in the first place was all my fault!"

"We heard about your secret," Levy spoke. "But there's not a single person in the guild that thinks you're to blame."

"Lucy," Makarov said, gaining the girl's attention. "Though we may not be able to share our feelings of happiness and sadness entirely, we do share them to some extent. That's what happens in a guild. One person's happiness becomes everyone's happiness. One person's anger becomes everyone's anger. And one person's tears become everyone's tears. There's no reason for you to feel guilty so don't cry. You should already know how much everyone here cares about you."

Lucy put her head in her hands as she started to sob, her shoulders shaking as she heard his words.

"Hold your head high, my dear," Makarov continued. "Because you are a proud member of the Fairy Tail family."

As people went to comfort Lucy, Percy sat on some rubble near the guild master, "The Council will be furious."

"I know," The old man responded.

"You might be even looking at jail time."

Makarov's face paled at the realisation and he started sobbing with fake anime tears, shocking Erza and some others. Percy just laughed loudly, holding his stomach.

* * *

A week later, everyone was working on rebuilding the guild hall. Erza was ordering everyone around while some of Lucy's celestial spirits came to help. Percy was even sticking around, helping Mira pass out drinks and occasionally catching some wood that threatened to fall on someone with a stream of water. Before they could get very far with repairs, they were confronted by rune knights.

The members of Fairy Tail were taken to a military post for questioning. They went through a week of daily interrogations before the Council decided to give Fairy Tail's punishment on a later date, saying that they received new information that they must go over. None of the mages knew what they were talking about but Percy hummed happily from where he stood next to Lucy.

The celestial mage sat in her room after her last interrogation, finishing up her letter to her mother. "Do you thinking I'm making the right decision?" She turned to Percy, who was sitting quietly on her bed as she wrote at her desk.

"I'd like to believe you are," The god hummed. "You know your father will only use his money to plan another attack. What happens next is all up to you, master."

"Right," She nodded. "I'll write a letter. Will you… Will you ride the train with me there?"

"Of course," Percy nodded. "It will be my pleasure, Lucy."

* * *

Natsu stretched tiredly, "Man, I'm so tired."

"Yeah," Gray leaned on a wall for a moment. "When's our lunch bre-" Ther was a swish of water before a lunch box appeared in his hands, "What the-" He opened it in surprise, not aware of Juvia standing a few feet away.

"Man, that looks delicious!" Natsu exclaimed.

Happy looked inside and saw what looked to be Gray's face made out of food, "Woah, your face is totally edible!"

Natsu tried a piece of the meat, "Man, this is so good!"

"I can't eat this!" Gray said, "It's too weird!"

' _This is so upsetting! I've spent three days making that lunch for him!_ ' Juvia thought with tears out of the corners of her eyes. **(A/N: I've looked it up, she does say 'I've' at this part).**

"Who said you could take a lunch break!" Erza demanded, startling the three. "I- Hey, is that supposed to be your face made out of veggies?" She stabbed it with a fork, causing Gray to scream in fear, "This is delicious! I could eat this entire thing!"

"Guess I should try it…" The ice make wizard said.

Before anyone could do anything, someone spoke up, "Hey, can you guys do me a favor?" The four turned to see Loke walking up to them, holding up some keys, "When I was in town, I found Lucy's gate keys. Could you give them back to her?"

"Oh, hey, man," Gray and Natsu walked up the him. "We were wondering where you ran off to."

"Yeah," The fire-user said. "You were looking for her keys this whole time?"

Happy flew by Loke, concerned, "Are you okay? You're even paler than usual!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little beat. You know, being a gentleman is pretty draining."

"We haven't seen Lucy around," The cat continued. "She's probably too sore to help out."

Natsu spoke up, "We should go and check on her. Why don't you come with us?"

"No thanks," Loke said. "I'll pass. You know I'm no good around celestial wizards," He turned away before they could say anymore and walked off, his eyes lowered to the ground as he thought. He could feel his heart thumping wildly as he could feel his death coming, ' _Karen, you don't have to rush me. Please. I need more time.'_

* * *

"Lucy!" Happy called as he flew into the girl's apartment.

"How ya feelin'?" Natsu crawled through the window, grinning widely.

"Geez, don't come through the window," Gray said as he crawled through the chimney.

Erza sighed in annoyance, "Hasn't anyone taught you how to use a door?"

"Since when are you Ms. Manners?" All three of them said together.

"God, what's the deal?" Natsu asked as he looked for Lucy.

"Maybe she's in the bath?" Gray wondered. "I know I'm asking for it but-" He moved the curtain only to see Natsu sitting in the water with his clothes still on.

"Not here," The dragon slayer said.

"Where did you come from?!" The ice make wizard exclaimed in shock, eyes widening comically.

"It seems like she's not home," Erza stated. She noticed something on the girl's desk and walked over. Before she could see what it was, a box was tipped over and letters fell out, "So- So many letters!"

Natsu read one out loud before Gray picked one up, "Are these all addressed to her mom?"

"I wonder why she never sent them," Happy said quietly.

"I found a note," Erza spoke. "It's addressed to us. "It says… She's going home."

"Whaaaaaaaat?! No way!"

* * *

Percy sat across from Lucy on a train, the girl drinking a cup of coffee one of the staff provided. He chuckled quietly to himself, hiding his mouth behind one of his hands.

"What?" The blonde looked over curiously.

The god waved her off, "Nothing, nothing. I just thought of something funny." ' _Come soon, guys…'_


	16. Chapter 16

_"So, this is goodbye, father."_

* * *

"It must be strange being back home," Percy spoke has he and Lucy walked down a dirt path towards the Heartphilia manor.

"A little bit," She admitted. "I'd never thought I'd step foot over here again…"

"You won't have to after today," The god assured her. "Remember what you came here for."

Lucy nodded, "I remember." She thought of all those times her father neglected her, preferring to put his work before his daughter that just wanted him to eat the rice ball she made him and celebrate her birthday with him. "Trust me, I remember."

"Good. Ah, it seems like we've been spotted," Percy smiled as servants from the manor flocked over in surprise.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy-sama!"

The celestial mage smiled as they all cried out of happiness over having her back, hugging her and asking about her travels.

"Who is this young man?" One of the butlers asked.

"Matthew, this is Percy Jackson. He's one of my celestial spirits."

"Really now!" He said in surprise, "I've never heard of a spirit called Percy!"

"That's probably because my 'official' name is Neptune," The god himself spoke up. ' _For some reason. I'm not even Roman…'_

"What?!" People gasped in surprise, "A god?!"

"Yes," Percy nodded patiently. "I an immortal. I apologise but Lucy must speak with her father now."

"Ah, yes," A maid nodded. "Come, Lucy, we'll get you fit into a dress so you can see Heartphilia-sama."

"Thank you," The blonde smiled, following the woman. She squeezed Percy's hand as she passed him and the god nodded encouragingly before disappearing into the Celestial Planes.

* * *

Lucy took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door to he father's study, "Excuse me, father? It's Lucy. May I come in?"

"Yes, you may," Jude responded. When his daughter walked in, he looked at her with disappointment, "You ran away without even saying a word to me. How could you?"

"I'm sorry," She said, her expression showing a small hint of regret. "I shouldn't have left without speaking to you first. That was a poor decision on my part. One I now deeply regret."

"I'm glad you've finally came to your senses and left that guild," Jude didn't fully face his daughter. "A lady of your status should not be affiliated with those ruffians. I certainly wasn't looking forward to wasting any more of my money to have it eradicated. You've forced me to go to extremes, Lucy. If you hadn't acted so selfishly, I wouldn't have had to lash out at your guild. You're the one who brought trouble upon your friends."

Lucy's eyes lowered at his words as she allowed her father to continue, "It's better if you don't associate yourself with them anyway. You're a member of the Heartphilia family. You have _nothing_ in common with those _peasants_. You come from a _completely_ different _world_ than they do- which brings me to the reason why I want you home in the first place, dear." He looked at her with narrowed eyes, "It's about our family. I have arranged for you to marry the son of the Jullenel family."

"Yes," Lucy nodded as he father turned back to the window in his study. "I suspected that might be the case."

"Mm, try to think of this as an investment in your future. Once you marry, we'll have access to the Jullenel family's vast lands in the south, which will allow us to expand the Heartphilia railway and bring in millions."

"I see," Lucy pursed her lips, knowing Jude couldn't see her expression.

"And I expect you to give birth to a baby boy," He continued. "We need a Heartphilia heir. That is all for now. You may return to your room."

"I'm sorry, father," The woman finally spoke. "But that's _not_ going to happen."

Jude's eyes snapped open in surprise as he finally turned to face his daughter.

"I didn't come here to make amends. I came to say my final goodbyes. I realise it was wrong of me to just leave without saying anything. It's a decision I've regretted every single day. And so, I've come back to tell you exactly how I feel before I leave for good."

Her father continued looking at her in shock, "Lucy…"

"All the money in the world can't by you happiness!" She stood tall, looking at the man wig determination, "I've figured that out when I was a child! Finally, I'm truly happy and I'm not going to let you ruin it for me, you hear? I'm warning you!" She pointed at him and continued angrily, "You better not mess with Fairy Tail ever again!"

Jude was speechless as she continued speaking and she proceeded to rip off her dress, revealing the clothes she traveled in underneath.

"It doesn't matter that you're my father. If you threaten us, we will crush you just like any other enemy!" She lowered her eyes for a moment, "It didn't have to be this way. You and I could've sat together and talked things out. But now I can't trust you cause you've hurt too many people I care about. I don't _need_ fancy dresses, a big house, or lots of money to be happy. I just need to be accepted for who I am! And I'm not Lucky Lucy Heartphilia anymore. I'm Lucy of _Fairy Tail_. The people there treat me like _family_ \- something you never did. It was hard for me to leave this house only because so many fond memories of living here with mom. I care so much about everyone here. It was really hard for me to leave them behind… But it's time for me to move on… I truly believe, if mom were still alive, she'd tell me to always be true to myself and to do whatever it is that makes me happy."

Jude's eyes widened when, for a moment, it seemed like his wife stood behind Lucy, "Layla…"

"So, this is goodbye, father," And the celestial mage walked out, the sounds of the doors to the study closing echoing in the room.

* * *

"You did good," Percy told the girl as he appeared at her side.

Lucy didn't say anything, instead holding onto him as she shook.

"I'm proud of you," The god murmured as he hugged her back, gently stroking her hair. "Come on, let's go see your mother."

"Right," The two walked over to the large gravestone on the property. Lucy looked at it silently before whispering, "Bye, mom…"

"Lucy!"

"Huh?" The celestial mage turned to see Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy running/flying over to her quickly.

"You're here?!" She exclaimed in shock.

Happy flew into her, holding onto her as he cried, "Lucy!"

"Oh, Happy…" She quickly explained what happened, missing when Percy decided to return to the Celestial Planes and let her have her moment.

"I'm sorry, guys," Lucy laughed. "I didn't mean to freak you out."

"There's no need to apologise," Erza said. "We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Still, I could've at least wrote more."

The redhead nodded with a small smile before looking out at the view the Heartphilia manor gave, "How much land does your family own exactly?"

"You see those mountains over there?" Lucy pointed out at the land that looked almost tiny from this distance, "The Heartphilia family owns all the land from here to there."

Erza gaped a bit, "The sky- The sky is very beautiful…"

"Erza's lost it!" Happy exclaimed in shock.

"The sky is beautiful," Lucy agreed wistfully.

"Lucy's lost it, too!"

"SHUT IT, CAT!"


End file.
